The Pirate Who Walks The Path of Heaven
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: The Worms threaten Humanity and the World Government is forced to fight back, creating a new organization known as ZECT. Tendou Souji, a man who suddenly lost his parents in an incident, is given a chance to change his fate. Joining the Straw Hat Pirates, he travels the Grand Line, going on adventures and learning more about his parents' death, as Kamen Rider Kabuto.
1. Chapter 1: The Man Who Rules Over All

**Chapter 1: The Man Who Rules Over All**

 **A/N: Hope you'll enjoy this story. At first, I wasn't sure if I wanted to publish this one but I was tempted. By the way, this story is not about an OC. It's all about Tendou Souji and the other canon Riders of Kamen Rider Kabuto. I'll appreciate any feedback regarding this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Kamen Rider. Those belong to their creators.**

* * *

*PANT* *PANT*

The pirate ran, not bothering to look back as his feet carried him forward into the night. As he ran, a sense of fear overtook him, which led to him picking up speed. He looked up at one of the mangrove tree "islands" and spotted the number "Grove 22", telling him that he was still in Sabaody Archipelago's Lawless Zone. "Shit!" He cried as he kept on running.

He knew that no one was going to help him now. Not only was it in the middle of the night, but what help would there be for him? He was a pirate, a notorious one with a bounty of 99,000 Berries. People would instead try to kill him for is bounty or capture him if he tried to call for help. His crew was long gone, killed before his very eyes by whatever that was still probably chasing after him. The pirate didn't dare look back for he fear that if he did, the killer would surely take him down.

Then, he heard a weird growl, followed by more of it in front of him.

Before he knew it, he crashed into something and fell on his back with a thud. The pirate grunted in pain as he rubbed his head. He looks up, only to have his face pale from what he was staring at.

Standing in front of him were five similar humanoid creatures, whom all resembled pupae. As the moonlight shined, the pirate was able to see that the creatures were all green as well, with two sets of hands and one of those sets of hands were permanently covering their faces.

The pirate's eyes went wide, his mouth agape. He slowly backed away and let his right hand reach for the hilt of his sword. Once he had his grip on his sword, he unsheathed it, scrambling to his feet. "Don't come any closer, you monsters!" The creatures all stood still, eyeing him but none of them took a step, which gave the pirate a confidence boost as he backed away from them.

However, it was short-lasted as he felt a hand on his shoulder. The pirate's confidence plummeted when he realized that there was another one of them behind him. The only difference that this new creature had was that compared to the other five creatures, this one was white instead of green. It was an albino. The pirate wanted to scream but the albino had grabbed his jaw and dragged him away as the other five followed closely.

They soon came to a new mangrove tree "island" with the number "Grove 20" where the creatures flung the pirate across the ground, causing him to drop his sword as he tumbled a couple of times. The pirate gently caressed his jaw and looked up, gasping when he realized that the creatures had all surrounded him while the albino stepped forward.

"What do you want from me?"

The albino said nothing. Instead, it began to glow which forced the pirate to cover his eyes. As the glow fade away, he lowered his hand from his eyes, only to receive a shock of his life. In the spot where the albino had once stood seconds ago, there was an exact duplicate of himself. The creature had mimicked him!

"Your entire existence," the albino replied as it reverted back into its true form before thrusting its claw into the pirate's chest. The pirate's eyes widened as he jerked forward, coughing out blood before falling onto his knees. The pirate stared at the albino with his eyes, which were beginning to lose their vision. Not long later, the pirate collapsed, falling into an eternal sleep as his body lost its color.

Just then, gunfire could be heard followed by sparks of light exploding all around the creatures with some of the sparks hitting a few of the creatures' bodies. The creatures all turned to meet their attacker and growled when they realized who it was.

Their attacker wasn't just one person, but three squadrons of men who all wore identical uniforms. They donned black uniforms, covered by body armor. Black gloves and boots covered their hands and feet. Their helmets covered their entire faces with bug eye-like visors with a pair of antennae protruding from the top of their helmets. In their hands were their weapons, an automatic machine gun with a retractable blade while a belt rested on their waist and its buckle had the insignia of their organization.

"Platoon X, take the front and blast them with everything you got," one of the men ordered. "Platoon Y and Z, flank them and open fire on any of them that tries to escape. We mustn't let these Worms escape!"

"Yes sir!" Roared the response of the men as they began executing their orders.

Platoon X took a few steps forward from their original positions and their weapons began firing, blasting the creatures, or as they call it, Worms, with barrages of bullets. The Worms all took a step back from the force of the bullets but overall, they were unharmed by them as sparks flew in all directions. The other two Platoons flanked the Worms' sides, blasting them with more bullets as well.

This time, the Worms were beginning to take damages as they flinched from the consistent attacks they were taking. The albino, however, remained unharmed as it was being guarded by its comrades. It hissed as it watched its comrades all protecting it before glaring at the humans attacking them. The albino leapt upwards, landing behind Platoon Z as it struck the closest one to it.

In the confusion of the albino's sudden attack, Platoon Z ceased firing and turned around, only for a handful of them to be completely defeated by the albino as claw marks formed on their visors while some of their weapons were destroyed. The ones remaining retreated a few steps back as the leader of the three Platoons cried out another order. "Platoon Z, defend your wounded and attack that albino with your blades!"

The three remaining members of Platoon Z complied to the leader and the retractable blades on their weapons flipped out as they charged at the albino. The three men swung their blades together, slashing their blades against the albino's body as sparks flew from its body. As the albino tumbled back, the three men huddled close to the four downed men of their Platoon as they retracted their blades and resume firing at the albino.

Seeing it being harmed, the five Worms started moving towards the albino, hissing and growling as they approached the albino.

"The Marines will be coming from Grove 35. We have to finish these Worms quickly before they get here. We can't afford to let these freaks harm the Marines!" The leader called out as he blasted one of the Worms in the leg, causing it to fall onto its good knee. As soon as it went down, the rest of Platoon X focused their barrage of bullets at the downed Worm.

The Worm hissed as it felt the heat of the bullets striking its body. Then, it collapsed onto its side before its body expanded and exploded into green flames.

"One down! Five more to go!"

With one of its comrades dead, the albino gestured towards Platoon Z and the remaining four Worms advanced towards the targeted Platoon while the albino charged towards Platoon Y.

Platoon X turned to the leader for instructions and it came. "Platoon X, split up into two groups. First group, follow me. We have to take down the leader. Second group shall provide assistance to Platoon Z. All of you, engage Blade Mode!" With the command given the whole of Platoon X switched from their Gun Mode to Blade Mode as they split up and head to their designated location.

The four Worms advanced closer, swinging their claws at the three men of Platoon Z as they open fired on the creatures. Then, the second group of Platoon X arrived as they distracted the Worms by going up against them in close combat. One of the Platoon X member turned to the three members of Platoon Z and spoke. "Get your wounded to a safe location. We'll cover you."

"Yes sir!" Replied the three Platoon Z members as they carried their four downed members away.

However, the Worms were much more stronger than them as they quickly overpowered the Platoon X members in no time. Within seconds of combat, two of the four Platoon X members were downed while the last two resorted to switching back to their Gun Mode to combat the four Worm.

Meanwhile, the leader of the Platoons and the first group of Platoon X raced towards Platoon Y where they concentrated their fire on its legs and arms. The leader the reached for the back of his belt where he pulled out what seemed to be a small snail. The leader then lowered his weapon and placed a second one on the ground while he began speaking into the first snail. "Tadokoro-san, are you receiving this?"

 _"Yes I am, Platoon Leader,"_ replied the voice of the man called Tadokoro. _"The Visual Den Den Mushi back in base has received what you are viewing. That albino is dangerous. What about the other Worms?"_

"We have eliminated one of the other Worms, Tadokoro-san," the leader answered. "We fear that this might end horribly. We might need reinforcements."

 _"The Marines are on their way,"_ Tadokoro said. _"We can't endanger non-ZECT members or anyone close to ZECT. You'll have to push it back somehow. I advice that you end it quick too. One of the Den Den Mushi has detected a slight shift in heat temperature from one of the other Worms, meaning that it's about to molt. Platoon Leader, you have two options at this point. Fight back or retreat."_

The Platoon Leader gritted his teeth as the Den Den Mushi in his hand fell asleep, ending the call to Tadokoro. He looked at the albino and back to his men. Only Platoon X was his real Platoon. Both the Platoon Leaders of Y and Z were killed in a battle months ago. But right now, they all were his men. He had to save their lives before he loses more. "Fall back! We're no match for these monsters! Retrieve the injured and fall back!"

All of the men didn't argue since they all agreed with the Platoon Leader. One by one, they each lowered their weapons and retreated while some made their way to help escort the injured men of Platoon Z and X away towards the direction of the Marines that were approaching. The Platoon Leader retrieved the Den Den Mushi on the ground and placed it on his belt as he took out his grenade launcher-like gun and fired a smoke bomb that soon engulfed the area as both the men and the Worms retreated.

As the Worms retreated, one of them fell onto one knee as its body began heating up, changing its green flesh to red before it began molting, changing its appearance as well. Its body grew slightly taller with a change of figure being more muscular compared to its original form. Its green flesh was now a mixture of blue and orange. Around its body, spider legs began protruding out with some merging with its flesh and shoulder plates.

The albino hissed at the newly molted Worm and gestured for it to follow, which it did. The albino could only grin as it watch the molted Worm walk passed it before turning back to see that the smoke had cleared and the last of the men that attacked them had disappear from its sight.

* * *

 **Grove 26:**

Platoon X, Y and Z soon arrived at Grove 26, where they were greeted by the sight of nearly a hundred Marines. Very soon, there was a camp set up as the injured members of the three Platoons were quickly taken away for treatment.

As the Marines all began forming patrol groups, the Platoon Leader made his way towards the tent in the middle of the whole camp. The tent was very distinctive as well, standing out from the rest of the tents. It was bigger than most of the tents, with a pair of Marines guarding the entrance. At the top of the entrance was the name of the organization that the Platoon Leader and his men belong to, ZECT.

The Platoon Leader approached the tent and one of the two Marines spoke. "You have a call waiting for you, sir." He nodded and thanked the Marine as he entered the tent, where a Den Den Mushi was ringing on a desk. The Platoon Leader walked over to the desk and removed his helmet, showing his sweaty face as he picked up the Den Den Mushi's call.

 _"Give me the report,"_ came Tadokoro's voice.

"Sir," the Platoon Leader replied. "Most of Platoon Z and two of my men from Platoon X were injured by the Worms while Platoon Y were unharmed. Shamefully, we were only able to defeat one of the Worms. And as you have said before we had retreated, one of the Worms was about to molt and by now, it probably has already molted. We were also unable to defeat the albino Worm, sir."

The Den Den Mushi lowered its eyes and sighed, mimicking what Tadokoro might be doing back at ZECT Sabaody Branch. _"We'll have to hunt those Worms down before they do anymore harm to people. Get back to base once all of your men have received their treatment. We'll send Platoon H to patrol in the morning."_

"Yes sir!" The Platoon Leader saluted as the call ended.

* * *

 **Grove 65:**

Located at Grove 65, where the local headquarters for the Marines are, is a building, towered by the other buildings around it. Inside the building at the top floor, a man rubbed his temples as he stared at the footage of the Worms played through a Visual Den Den Mushi. "We've got to use it..."

Beside him was a woman, who was watching the same footage. She looked towards the man with a surprised look. "Are you sure, Tadokoro-san?"

Now identified as Tadokoro, he replied. "Misaki-san, the Worms are getting more troublesome lately. Shadow is preoccupied with Dressrosa and Doflamingo because HQ thinks that he's keeping Worms as guards and that he's keeping slaves. At this rate, we'll be losing more ZECTroopers than before unless we use it. We have to use Kabuto."

* * *

ZECT, the organization created with one purpose, to eliminate all Worms before they become a serious threat to Humanity.

Weeks after the execution of the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, there had been reports of strange deaths occurring all over the world. From foam-covered corpses to strange stab marks, the death toll rose dramatically. In addition to the death toll, witnesses have also claim that they have seen the dead walking among the living, as if they had never been attacked at all.

To prevent more of it, the World Government had worked with a group of people who claimed to be specialists that have knowledge on the Worms and formed ZECT. Only certain groups know about the organization and they are the World Government, the Celestial Dragons, the Marines, the Shichibukai, the Yonko and certain pirates. ZECT is also considered to be a secretive organization, chasing down Worms and eliminating them out of the public's eyes.

Unlike the Navy, ZECT is more advanced, creating new equipment to use against the Worms such as a Sensor Den Den Mushi, which detects heat signatures and determine the temperature of a target. Another common equipment made by ZECT was the Machine Blade Gun, an automatic machine gun with a retractable blade, which they use for close-quarters combat. In addition, they also carry a grenade launcher-like shotgun as a last resort and means of retreating, along with flash bombs which disable Worms and seem to prevent them from molting.

ZECT is also known to be on the move all the time because its main Headquarters has always been moving from island to island at random, making it extremely difficult to track down. But ZECT has also created Branches all over the world to combat the widespread reports of Worms with the islands in the Grand Line being the most busiest of the ZECT Branches. The members of ZECT consists of ex-Marine Admirals and a handful of Cipher Pol members.

After the death of Portgas D. Ace and Whitebeard and Straw Hat Luffy's declaration of war against the Navy, more Worms had began emerging within the islands of the Grand Line, mostly the New World islands, causing ZECT and its Branches within the Grand Line to work tirelessly to keep the Worms at bay. Not only do they have to worry about the Worms, they also have to worry about pirates who mistook them for the Marines because of familiar faces, which might expose the organization and the existence of Worms to the world.

Now, with the Worms attacking much more frequent, ZECT had to develop a new form of weapon to combat them. This weapon, which members of ZECT had been spreading rumors about, is said to be able to eliminate Worms efficiently and it was able to enable its user to match the Worms' skill, Clock Up, which allows the Worms to move at high speed and slowing down time as well. Currently, only a handful of it exists and ZECT is still finding potential users. They call this weapon...the Rider System. Using them, equipped with equipment specialized for the user to use the Rider System's powers, the user would be able to combat the Worms with excellent results.

However, tests have been made with the Rider System and there wasn't sufficient data to use that will confirm ZECT's plan of utilizing it. And with the Worms growing stronger, they had no choice but to use them, only in the dire of situations.

* * *

Somewhere in Paradise, a blue galleon with a huge blade at its front sailed across the waters. On the galleon's deck were men doing all kinds of stuff such as chatting, getting drunk from sake, sparring and some looking out at the ocean. But what made them distinctive was that they were all wearing torn clothes with weapons at their waists. Along the deck were cannons pointed out towards the ocean in case of an attack. One of the sails of the galleon was also standing out, being black with an insignia of a skull with a pair of swords pierced through it from the jaw to the top. This was a pirate ship.

"Hey, when do you think that...guy is going to leave our ship?" One of the pirates asked.

His friend shrugged. "Dunno. I'm just surprised that he's not a Marine or a pirate with his kind of strength. I mean, do you remember how he beat us all?"

The first pirate shivered. "Don't remind me. That man's a monster!"

"Still though, I wonder what's with that belt of his," the second pirate said. "That belt he had was so weird. It was so heavy that I wonder how he was able to carry it with him."

"It's his secret," replied the first. "I'm more surprised that he knows Haki. Not even the captain has it. You still remember how the captain didn't stand a chance against him?"

The second nodded. "Yeah. That was like months ago."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _The pirates were all busy snickering as they grabbed as many treasure as they could from the pile on their deck._

 _"Ha! Ha! Take as much as you want, boys! There's plenty to go around!" Laughed a tall figure who stood at the wheel. The man wore a blue coat on him, concealing his green shirt. He wore gloves and boots that covered his tanned skin. Along his face was short beard and a scar near his upper lips. On his belt were a pair of cutlasses and a_ _Flintlock .44 Caliber 6 Shot Revolver. This man was the captain of the pirate crew._

 _A pirate grinned as he stuffed a pearl necklace into his pocket. "That'll teach those Nobles not to mess with us Grand Sword Pirates!" His words caused the entire crew to erupt in cheers as the captain nodded in satisfaction._

 _"Of course they did! Nobody messes with us!" The captain replied with a hearty laugh. "This is the price they pay for calling us a bunch of scums! We, the Grand Sword Pirates, are the best in the whole of the Grand Line!" Another roar of cheer soon followed._

 _Just then, another pirate cried. "Captain Razor!" The captain looked down to the pirate that called him and he continued. "What the hell is this?! Since when does a belt weighs like a dumbbell?!"_

 _"A belt?" Captain Razor raised a brow as he leapt down from the upper floor and approached the pirate, seeing that he was carrying a silver metallic belt in his hands. "Oh, that one. It was from one of those guys we threatened. That guy handed a bag with the belt inside and his money when I pointed my gun at him. I don't know why but I have a feeling that it will cost a lot when we sell it. So put that back and pick some other treasure you like."_

 _"Aye Aye, captain!" The pirate smiled as he dropped the belt._

 _Captain Razor laughed for a moment before he placed his hand under his chin as a thought ran through his mind._ "Come to think of it, that man said that he'll retrieve it again even when we're out on the ocean. He must have been acting tough, that's all. Not what I had expected from a Noble, though."

 _He soon smelt an aroma in the air, causing him and his crew to stop whatever they were doing and turned towards the door that led to the kitchen._

 _"Is the cook making lunch already?" Captain Razor asked. The rest of his crew shrugged as he sighed and approached the door. When he opened it, Razor's eyes widened from the sight of dozens of plates on the five long tables, filled with delicious-looking food. Razor licked his lips hungrily as drool began forming at the edge of his lips. "Looks like the chef we kidnapped has done a fine job this time. This makes all those torture worth it."_

 _As he entered the kitchen with his crew following behind, they soon gathered around the table as they took their seats and rummaged through the food they saw, snatching a piece of the food from one another while some of them grabbed bottles of wine and sake._

 _"These are amazing!" One of the pirates exclaimed, showing his satisfaction with twinkling eyes while others nodded in agreement._

 _"All these food...it's almost like we're in a restaurant again!" Another squealed as he sank his teeth into a steak._

 _Captain Razor himself showed his satisfaction with the food by stuffing food after food. "These are way better than the ones he poisoned before! Where is he? Where's the chef?"_

 _The door of the kitchen soon opened, squeaking as a man placed one of his arms against the door's frame. "Unfortunately for you, your chef is long gone."_

 _Silence filled the room as all the pirates faced the man. Nobody made a single movement, shocked by what the man had said until their captain stood up with a shocked expression on his face. "You! You're one of those Nobles we robbed!"_

 _Folding his arms, the man scoffed. "I am not a Noble, Captain 'Duo' Razor." Then, he turned around and walked away. "I freed your chef from his shackles and he left on one of your rowboats. So I made the food for you."_

 _"Don't screw with us!" Razor bellowed as he slammed his hands onto the table. "How did you get onto my ship?!" Instead of answering him, the man walked over to the pile of treasures, causing Razor to grow furious as he grabbed his cutlasses and unsheathed them before charging out of the kitchen and towards the man._

 _As he neared him, Razor swung his cutlasses around, spinning his body at the same time. However, the man ducked from the attack, causing Razor to crash into the treasure pile while the man held the belt from before in his hands together with a bag containing a few dozen stacks of Berries. "I came to get my stuff like I said. Now, I'm going to have to borrow your ship to get me to Sabaody_ _Archipelago."_

 _"I said don't screw with us!" Razor cried as he got up, thrusting his left cutlass at the man, who sidestepped him as he strapped on the metallic belt. Razor gritted his teeth and spun around, swinging his cutlasses while the man leapt back a few steps. "Answer me! How did you get on my ship?!"_

 _The man placed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Your pirates aren't as smart as they are. They didn't bother to guard your ship's deck when I entered. I expected much from the terrifying Grand Sword Pirates. Too bad you're just a disappointment."_

 _"I'll show you..." Razor snarled as he raised his cutlasses. "I'll show you why I'm called Duo Razor." Razor placed the hilts of his cutlasses together, allowing them to attach to each other from the clasps on them. "My cutlasses are two different weapons at the same time. Are they just swords or a staff? They're both and it earned me my name. Now prepare to meet your doom!"_

 _The man smirked. "Oh? I guess you could entertain me for a while. I haven't trained for a year now." He removed his hands from his pockets and looked at the captain as the pirates all swarmed around them, encircling them._

 _"When I win," Razor said. "I'll sell that belt of yours and throw your body to the Sea Kings!"_

 _"And when I win," the man replied. "You'll have to grant my request and take me to Sabaody Archipelago."_

 _Razor laughed. "How do you expect me to believe that you would beat me, a pirate with a bounty of 105,000,000 Berries?! You're not even a pirate or a Marine!"_

 _"Then let's test your skills instead of that big mouth of yours," retorted the man, earning himself a glare from Razor as the pirate captain lunged forward, removing his cutlasses from their clasps and thrusting his right cutlass forward while swinging his left one down. He smirked as Razor neared him. "Too slow." He took a step to the right, dodging the captain's attack._

 _The captain stumbled as he tried to regain his balance before turning around to face him. "Quite a big mouth. The next attack won't miss and your stuff will be mine!" Razor swung his right cutlass at the man, who raised a hand, slapping the blade away by hitting its smooth side. A surprised expression formed on Razor's face as when he saw something bizarre happen to the man's hand._

 _"Surprised, huh?" The man smirked as he clenched his hand, which had blackened._

 _"H-H-HAKI?!" Razor gasped. "You can use it?!"_ _At that moment, the entire crew, hearing what their captain had said, was shock at the news. They all stared at the man with disbelief in their eyes. However, the man ignored their looks and approached Razor, who dropped his left cutlass and pulled out his gun. "S-stay back! I'll shoot you!"_

 _Ignoring his threat, the man advanced forward, causing Razor to panic as his hands shook with fear. The captain closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he pulled the trigger, firing his gun. The man, however, scoffed as he shifted his body while the bullet whizzed past his shoulder. Seeing this, Razor fired his remaining five shots, all completely useless as the man dodged each bullet with ease._

 _"You can use two Haki abilities?!" Razor exclaimed, surprised yet again by the man he was up against. Then, a realization hit him, hard. He had completely no chance of winning this battle against the man, who has two Haki abilities while he himself had none. This was a one-sided battle. But his pride as a pirate captain was on the line. To lose to a common man would disgrace him._

 _"What's the matter? Feel like giving up?" The man asked, seeing sweat beginning to fall along Razor's face._

 _Razor glared at him as he kept his gun and picked up his cutlass. "Like hell I will!" Attaching the two cutlasses together, he charged forward, swinging his combined cutlasses at the man._

 _He sighed as he placed both of his hands in his pockets. "That's too bad. I was hoping that you would have. Looks like I'll have to end this now." As Razor approached him, the man shifted his right foot back as he muttered a few words. **"**_ ** _Busoshoku: Koka!"_** _The man's right foot began turning black, like his hand minutes ago. Then, he spun around, bringing his right foot up as he performed a Roundhouse Kick, smashing his foot against Razor's face as he knocked the pirate captain to the side of the ship before he blew past it, falling into the water below._

 _"CAPTAIN!" Screamed the pirate crew as a handful of them leapt into the water to save their unconscious captain while the rest stared at the man, frightened by him._

 _"Who...who are you?!" One of the pirates cried._

 _The man smirked, raising a hand as he extended his index finger to point towards the sun. "My grandmother said this: Walking the path of Heaven, the man who'll rule everything. My name is, Tendou...Souji!"_

* * *

 **Present:**

"So how many of our guys tried to avenge Captain Razor's defeat after that?" The first asked.

"Almost half of the crew, and all of them were wiped out as well..." The second sighed as he took a sip of his sake. "All three hundred of them tried to ambush him but that Tendou guy knocked them all out with that Haki-infused kick of his. But at least he still let Captain Razor stay in command and he provides us the best meals ever."

The first rolled his eyes. "Yeah, only after he leaves this ship when we reach Sabaody Archipelago. But I do have to agree with you on the food thing. Our chef tried to poison us a few times and he served us awful things before that Tendou guy freed him. He must know that he needs us to help him reach the damn place, huh?"

As the two snickered, they felt hands placed on their shoulders. Then, they heard a familiar voice that made them shiver. "Or maybe, he was just being nice by not taking complete control of this pirate crew and replacing everyone with new members and making himself the captain. Or maybe he knows that you are also going to the same location he is so he decided to travel along." The two pirates slowly turned around and they nearly paled when they realized that the person they were talking about, was standing right behind them, giving them an emotionless stare.

"T-T-Tendou?!" They screamed, only to be knocked unconscious by Tendou himself as the other pirates around them sighed.

"Tendou...uh...sama,?" Razor spoke as he approached Tendou. "How do you find the outfit we picked out for you? We got it way back from Water 7 before you came on board."

Tendou sighed as he turned to face the captain as his clothes shined from the sunlight. Tendou wore a black long-sleeved vest over a white shirt, with the vest nearly buttoned fully. A pair of black jeans covered his legs with the belt he had in his bag on his waist. His hair was also slightly messy. Tendou walked pass him as he placed his hands in his pockets. "So, have we reach Sabaody Archipelago yet?"

Razor grinned nervously. "Y-yes we have, Tendou-sama. In just a few hours, we'll be reaching Sabaody Archipelago." Tendou gave him a nod as he continued walking away, only to be stop by Razor again. "Um...excuse me, Tendou-sama? But if I may ask, why do you want to go to Sabaody in the first place?"

"I'm merely interested in visiting the place," Tendou replied. "Destiny has a way with life and it tells me to go there. That is why I'm heading to that place. Besides, I'm still busy preparing."

"Preparing?" Razor repeated.

Tendou looked down at his belt, frowning as a thought came into his mind. _"How long do you plan on making me wait?"_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Straw Hats

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Straw Hats**

 **A/N: Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own One Piece or Kamen Rider. Those belong to their creators.**

* * *

"Tendou-sama!" Razor called out as his galleon stopped. "We've arrived in Sabaody!"

Tendou nodded as he sling his bag over his shoulder and leapt out of the galleon. As he land on the ground, he turned his head and spoke to the captain. "You've done a good job keeping your words. That's something I least expect from a pirate."

Razor chuckled. "I may be a pirate, but I never go against my words, especially to a man I have come to respect. Besides, my pirates and I were planning on coming here in the first place. We'll be heading for the New World soon and we have to come here to get our coating first."

"Then you should get going, Captain Razor. Who knows, we might meet again in the New World," Tendou said as he walked away.

As the man walked off, Razor turned back to his crew. "Alright, men! Now that Tendou-sama isn't with us, we'll have to find another cook! Make sure you find a good one who's willing to be a pirate! And find someone who will coat our ship!"

"Aye Captain!" Roared the crew as they raised their fists into the air.

* * *

 **ZECT Branch of Sabaody** **Archipelago:**

At Sabaody's ZECT Branch base, Tadokoro was currently having a talk with his partner, Misaki, when the door to the nearly empty office opened and a man entered the room.

"Ah, Arata, you're late," Tadokoro said, turning his attention to the man.

The man, known as Arata, who wore a similar suit like Tadokoro, bowed. "I apologize for my tardiness, Tadokoro-san."

"Well, whatever. Grab your things and get going. You'll be heading out with Platoon H to patrol," Tadokoro replied as he turned back to his desk, where a suitcase laid untouched.

Arata stops as he looked at the suitcase, seeing the insignia of their organization on it. "Tadokoro-san, what is that?"

Misaki directed a glare at him, which caused Arata to flinch but Tadokoro's raised hand caused Misaki to calm down as she spoke to him. "You're not permitted to know."

"It's alright, Misaki," Tadokoro replied. "He's a member of ZECT. Show him."

Hesitant at first, Misaki approached the suitcase, with Arata at her back. Misaki unlocked it, opening the suitcase to reveal a silver metallic belt. "This is what ZECT HQ has sent us. Our first anti-Worm secret weapon. Kabuto."

"Then...it's finally complete, right?" Arata asked. "The Rider System that will help eliminate the Worms." Then, a thought ran through his mind as he turned to his superior and bowed. "Tadokoro-san, please let me use it. Please!"

Seeing this, Misaki rolled her eyes. "He's not your father, you know. He's not going to spoil you with something that important."

Tadokoro sighed. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, Arata. But someone qualified to wear the Rider belt will be arriving from Mariejois so there's no need for you to trouble yourself with the belt. Now get going. Platoon H isn't the team filled with the patient kind of men. And be careful, the Marines have said that a dangerous pirate has appeared in Sabaody."

"Yes sir," Arata grumbled as he slipped a body armor on while he grabbed a Sensor Den Den Mushi and made his way out of the room. "I wonder how strong a ZECT member from the Holy Land is..."

* * *

"Did you hear? The Straw Hat Pirates are back!"

Tendou's ears perked up as he turned his head to the left, seeing two men, dressed like pirates, holding a Wanted poster of a boy who had a straw hat on his head and a toothy grin that was clearly visible. and another poster that showed the Straw Hat Pirates' insignia, that spoke of recruitment. Tendou remembered the first poster. He remembered seeing it on the wall in Razor's office back on his galleon. "Monkey D. Luffy is back, huh? After two years."

Unaware of Tendou, the two pirates continued their conversation.

"I don't know about you, but I'm planning on joining him! He must want to wage some battles on the Marines if he's looking for more pirates."

"Are you sure about that? The poster says that he's looking for people with at least a 70,000,000 Berries bounty. Ours are only 25,000 and 30,000. I don't think we're qualified enough."

Tendou scoffed as he recalled some information of the Straw Hat Pirates he had from people when he had travelled to different islands. He learnt that the Straw Hat Pirates are a crew of a 9 pirates with all of their members having bounties.

Their Captain, Monkey D. Luffy, was a Rubber Man after eating a Gomu Gomu no Mi, who declared war on the Marines and the World Government. He was also the son of Dragon, the Revolutionaries' Leader and the grandson of Garp, the Hero of the Marines. Not only that, those who have encountered the Rubber Man, spoke of the heroism and kindness he and his crew had showed and how he plans on becoming the Pirate King.

What Tendou was hearing from the two pirates was nearly unheard of. For Luffy, who has been gone for 2 years, to suddenly tell the world that he is back and is recruiting, was a very suspicious. You would have thought that he would want to lay low for a while longer or secretly meet up with his other crew-mates. That's when a realization hit him. "So there's a pirate crew who's pretending to be the Straw Hat Pirates, huh? Wonder how long that will last." Tendou chuckled to himself as he walked away from the pirates and made his way as he removed the Wanted posters of the Straw Hat Pirates which was conveniently on the wall next to him and continued on his way towards a nearby bar.

As soon as Tendou was in the bar, he walked over to the counter and took a seat as he looked up at the bartender. "Anything will do." The bartender blinked at his request but went ahead and placed a glass in front of Tendou before he poured red wine into it.

Tendou grabbed the glass of wine and took a sip as he browsed through the Straw Hat Pirates' Wanted posters, memorizing their faces once more. Placing his glass down, he noticed a particularly charming, orange-haired woman, seating just a few seats across him, looking over at him cautiously, narrowing her eyes at the Wanted posters in his possession.

He took a look at one of the Wanted posters and his eyes soon darted towards the poster of a woman, who resembled a lot like the woman who was looking at him. The 'Cat Burglar' Nami. A grin formed on his face as he folded the posters and stuffed them inside his vest as he thought. _"So an actual member of the REAL Straw Hat Pirates is on this island. Could it be true then? Is Straw Hat Luffy really making a comeback now?"_

Just then, the bartender began speaking as he poured wine into the woman's glass as well. "Have you heard? The Marines have relocated their Headquarters."

"What, really?" Nami asked, trying to hide her surprised expression.

The bartender nodded. "Yeah. They switched places with G1, the base on the other side of the Red Line. It just goes to show that the new Fleet Admiral who replaced Sengoku is ambitious. I mean, he put his Headquarters in the New World. And it's the territory of the Yonko! Well, as a result, the Marines' presence here has dropped and the lawlessness on these islands has increased."

"Is that why there're a lot of pirates here?" Tendou asked, earning the attention of the bartender and the 'Cat Burglar'.

"Uh...yes. That's why," the bartender replied. "By the way, what brings you to Sabaody, sir? I've never seen you around here before."

Tendou smiled. "Oh, I'm just preparing."

"Eh?" Nami tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Raising his hand up, Tendou's index finger pointed towards the ceiling as he spoke. "My grandmother said this..."

However, he was interrupted when the bar's doors swung open and four figures walked in, causing the entire bar to go silent as the four figures went over to a table. One of them soon started laughing as he spoke. "Hey, old geezer! Bring me some booze! And food too! Give me everything you got!"

The bartender gulped nervously. "R-right away!"

"Oi...could it be? Is that be..."

"There's no doubt about it. It's the Straw Hat Pirates."

This caught both Tendou's and Nami's attention as they turn to see the "Straw Hat Pirates".

* * *

On another one of Sabaody's many islands, a blond-haired man stepped onto the land, smoking a cigarette as he looked around. "Long time no see, Sabaody. I'm back at last."

Just then, his eyes widened when he caught sight of two ladies, chatting with each other. His jaw dropped as the smoke released from his cigarette turned into hearts. "It's a woman! A REAL WOMAN!" The two ladies soon paused and turned towards him, which made him drool. "There's no doubt about it! Those are honest-to-god, genuine ladies before my eyes!"

Tears soon developed in his eyes as he wiped them off. "Real women live on this island, I've dreamed of this for so long!" Without any restrain, he pounced, running towards the ladies as they and a few other women scattered in all directions. "VIVA SABAODY! I NEED LADIES!"

"Sanji-kyun!" At the sound of that voice, the man, identified as Sanji, froze in horror as the voice spoke once more. "So, this is where we part ways. It's quite sad, but I'm sure we'll meet again someday."

Sanji shivered as he turned around to face a group of men, dressed as women, and cried. "I never want to see you again! Thanks for taking me here. Give my regards to Iva, and GOOD BYE!" Then, he turned around, his eyes filled with the desire to see more real women. "Sanji the Man has just returned from hell! Wait for me, Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!"

One of the cross-dressing men sighed. "Did you know, men tend to unconsciously act mean towards the girls they like."

"Yes, I think I've heard of that."

"I'll never forget about him!"

* * *

 **Grove 15:**

In Grove 15, Platoon H and Arata have just got off their Bon Chari, which was a vehicle only available in Sabaody, but they had modified it to enhance its speed. They soon got into a formation as their Platoon Leader turned to Arata. "Stay near us. We'll keep you safe from the Worms. Just keep the Sensor Den Den Mushi up so the superiors can see all this."

Arata nodded as he turned on the snail. "Yes sir."

"Good," replied the Platoon Leader. "Platoon H, move out! Make sure to keep pace. Our formation mustn't break. And be careful, pirates are still around these areas. These are the Lawless Zone after all.

"Yes sir!" Said the entire platoon as they all slowly walked, surveying their surroundings while Arata moved the Den Den Mushi around to get the images.

Unknown to them, at a nearby distance behind them, the albino gestured towards the humans which made the Worms from the previous night advanced towards them while the molted Worm was halted by the albino. The two shared a conversation of clicks and hisses before the molted Worm nodded in defeat and left while the albino followed the other Worms.

Arata froze, hearing multiple rustlings behind him. He turned around, pointing the Sensor Den Den Mushi towards the direction. His eyes widened in fear as he dropped the snail. "T-T-THEY'RE HERE!" His yell caused the Worms to charge towards him and ZECTroopers of Platoon H turned around in surprise as the Platoon Leader started off by firing his Machine Blade Gun at the Worms.

"Contact! Open fire!"

The ZECTroopers nodded and complied to their leader's command as they all aimed their own weapons at the Worms, blasting them with bullets as Arata ran behind them to take cover.

Sparks flew off the Worms' bodies as the ZECTroopers continued their assault. The Worms hissed but they continued their advancement towards the humans. The albino charged forward, ignoring the bullets that hit its body and thrusting its claws forward, knocking one of the ZECTroopers down while injuring him at the same time.

"Switch to Blade Mode!"

In an instant, the remaining active ZECTroopers activated their retractable blades, attacking the albino as they knocked it back. The leader then brought out a baby Den Den Mushi. "This is H Leader. Requesting reinforcements!"

The Den Den Mushi replied back in a familiar voice. _"H Leader, this is Tadokoro. I'm sorry to say but reinforcements are currently unavailable. Platoon X, Y and Z are still recovering and Platoon L is currently fighting off another group of Worms in Grove 45. You'll have to fight off the Worms yourself."_

"But sir!" The Platoon Leader said. "We're currently facing the albino!"

 _"The albino is at your location?"_

"Yes sir!"

 _"Then there's only one option for this. Call in a retreat. You are not to face the albino until the candidate for Kabuto arrives."_

The Platoon Leader nodded. "Understood!" As the baby Den Den Mushi fell asleep, the Platoon Leader cried. "Base has ordered a retreat! Fall back!" As he grabbed Arata by the collar, the rest of Platoon H carried their injured ZECTrooper and they all ran towards their modified Bon Chari, avoiding the other Worms as well.

As they got onto the vehicle, the Platoon Leader blasted his weapon at the nearest Worm, knocking it back as he himself got onto the vehicle. Then, they took off, leaving the area as the Platoon Leader fired a smoke bomb using his grenade launcher-like shotgun.

Once the ZECTroopers left, the albino dusted itself as it growled, causing the other Worms to head towards the opposite direction where they proceeded towards Grove 14.

* * *

All eyes were on the "Straw Hat Pirates" when a gun was fired, before a man collapsed onto the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Huh? Did I hear you right? Your bounty is 55,000,000 Berries? Take another look at the poster! Your bounty has to be at least 70,000,000! I won't deal with anyone less than that. I can't believe you made it this far with such a miserable bounty." The man looked up and glared at the one who shot him, who was known as "Monkey D. Luffy". "Get lost, brat. I am the son of Dragon the Revolutionary, you know."

"You'll slow us down! We are the destined pirates." Continued the man across the fake Luffy, whom Tendou has identified as "Franky" but in this case, fake Franky.

Beside him, was a pirate Tendou identified as "Sogeking", who spoke. "Don't think we'll accept just anyone!"

Fake Luffy smirked as he brought up his gun and pulled the trigger. "Get lost." The gun fired again, killing the man.

"Straw Hat Luffy's merciless," muttered a man at another table.

"What can we do? He's really strong."

Fake Luffy laid back against the couch and turned to Fake Franky. "Hey, Franky! How many have we got so far?"

"About a hundred recruits in total," Fake Franky replied. "Three entire pirate crews have joined us. Ten of the pirates have bounties on their heads."

Tendou silently scoffed as he took another sip of his glass of wine. "So he's managed to fool that many pirates, huh? Pirates can be very easily tricked some times but I didn't know that a hundred of them can fall for these fakes."

Fake Luffy chuckled. "Sounds great. And among the ten, we have two infamous rookies. The Marine-killers, 'Wet-Hair' Caribou and 'Blood-splatter' Coribou. A pair of brothers, both captains, with bounties of 190,000,000 and 210,000,000 respectively. We'll put them to good use! More of our underlings are coming here! Old geezer, we'll need more booze! And make it quick!"

"Y-Y-yes sir!" The bartender stuttered.

Just then, Fake Luffy's eyes fell to Nami as a wicked grin formed on his face. "Oh, and you, the girl who's been sitting there this whole time!"

This time, the entire bar's eyes were on her and Tendou folded his arms. _"Let's see how you'll deal with these impostors, 'Cat Burglar' Nami."_

"Don't just sit there and sulk by yourself. Come over here!"

Nami huffed in annoyance. "No thanks. I'm already waiting for someone."

Everyone, excluding Tendou, was shocked by Nami's response for they had never expected that to come out from her mouth since she was in the presence of "Straw Hat Luffy".

The bartender leaned in close to her and whispered with a worried look. "Oi! You better listen to what he says! That guy's Straw Hat Luffy! He's the insane pirate who charged into the great war 2 years ago. Don't you know him?"

Fake Sogeking laughed. "You're waiting for a man? I'm sure he's just some weakling who'll cry and beg for forgiveness when he hears Captain Luffy's name! Now get over here!"

"I'll say it one more time," Nami turned around, glaring at the fake Straw Hat Pirates. "You're not my type. I won't drink with you. Are we clear? Straw Hat...who are you again?"

Tendou lowered his head, hiding a small smile. _"She's an amusing one."_

Fake Luffy slammed the table with his fist and glared at her. "Huh? Did you just ask who I am?! I am Straw Hat Luffy! You've got some nerve!"

"Oi!" The bartender hissed. "This is going to end bad! Apologize to him!"

As Fake Luffy pulled out his gun, the woman beside him, who was disguised as Nami's impostor, grabbed the gun. "I'll deal with this." Fake Nami walked over to the real Nami, slinging her arm over Nami's shoulder. "You're quite an interesting girl. I'll give you two choices. Will you accept Captain Luffy's invitation? Or will you die? For the record, I'm wanted too. They call me 'Cat Burglar' Nami. Don't underestimate me!"

 **"Hissatsu Midoriboshi: Devil!"**

At that moment, pink smoke appeared inside the bar, surprising everyone as giant plants formed, trapping all of the fake Straw Hat Pirates within their grasp.

"What is that plant?" Nami asked.

Then, a man sat down beside her and spoke. "Well Miss, would you like to have a drink with me instead?"

Nami blinked as she turned around, seeing a guy that she has never seen for the past 2 years. Nami smiled as she grabbed the man and embraced him. "Usopp! It's been so long! I see you've gotten a little bit manlier!"

"I-I see you've grown as well, Nami!" Usopp replied.

Tendou pulled out the Wanted posters once more and browsed through them, only to find out that Sogeking resembled a lot like Usopp, specifically his long nose. "So he must be Sogeking's identity. That nose of his is unmistakable."

"What the hell?!" Fake Sogeking cried, struggling to break free from the plant's grip. "The man she was waiting for is this geeky guy?!"

"WHAT THE?! SOGEKING?! HOW?!" Usopp shrieked, eyes nearly popping out from their sockets as he stared at Fake Sogeking.

"Is that your doing?" Nami asked, pointing towards the fake Straw Hat Pirates who were still trapped by the giant plants.

Usopp nodded. "You bet it is! That's my newest weapon, the Pop Green! It's not like I've spent the past two years staring blankly at the sea! Sorry to say, but I've graduated from the 'weakling-trio' I used to be in with you and Chopper. No matter what happens, I won't get scared! That's the kind of warrior I've become."

Tendou took his last sip of wine and placed down a few Berries. He got up from his seat and walked off, leaving the two real Straw Hat Pirates to have their conversation as he exited the bar. A minute later, an explosion occurred in the bar and Tendou blinked in surprise when he saw Nami and Usopp casually talking while the explosion was happening.

* * *

 **At Marines Headquarters in G1:**

"Sir! There's a report from Sabaody Archipelago!"

After hearing the report from the Marine, the Captain's eyes widened as he turned around. "What?! The Straw Hat Pirates?!"

The Marine nodded. "Yes sir! Apparently, they're recruiting new members on the island!"

"Contact HQ!" The Captain replied. "If it's true, then he's still alive and we must do something! Send out reinforcements to Sabaody and order a search of the entire island as well!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 **Grove 47:**

Back on Sabaody Archipelago, Fake Luffy and his three companions were rampaging through Grove 47, shooting at people who bore any resemblance to Nami and Usopp, mostly their features such as Usopp's long nose and Nami's long hair. Just seconds ago, Fake Luffy had shot a woman in the arm.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Cried the woman's male companion.

"How could he?!" A bystander muttered. "He just shot her without warning!"

The woman's companion glared at Fake Luffy as he spoke. "How could you do this to her?! What did we ever do to you?!"

Fake Luffy sighed as he sarcastically replied. "I said I was sorry, right? I just got the wrong people. I just happened to be looking for someone who looks like you. A woman with a man who has long hair and a long nose."

"You got the wrong people?! And then you just shot her?!"

Another bystander gritted his teeth. "That Straw Hat Luffy is terrible!"

Fake Luffy looked down at the two civilians in front of him and scowled. "Huh? Did you just say that you don't like what I'm doing?" The woman's companion didn't reply. "Seems like you did." Before anyone expected it, Fake Luffy fired at the man, hitting him in the knee. "If you're gonna blame anyone, blame them!" Turning back to the other fake Straw Hat Pirates with him, Fake Luffy spoke. "Hunt those two down! I won't let them get away with what they did! We'll kill them and set an examp..."

However, the impostor was interrupted when he was knocked down by an enormous backpack, carried by a teenage boy in a cloak. The boy halted. "Oh, did I bump into you? Sorry about that. See ya!" Without another word, the boy continued on his way.

Around him, all of the bystanders who witnessed what the boy had done were shocked.

"What's he doing? Doesn't he know who Straw Hat Luffy is?"

"H-he's dead."

"Wait just a minute!" Fake Luffy screamed as he got up, causing the boy to halt once more while Fake Luffy and his companions approached him, giving nasty looks to anyone who was trying to laugh.

As Fake Luffy neared him, the boy sighed and muttered under his breath. "And Hancock warned me so many times that I mustn't cause a commotion..."

"You just bumped into me on purpose, didn't you?" Fake Luffy scowled as he points his gun at the boy's cheek. "Come on, say something! Do you know who I am?! Didn't you see how bad you made me look back there?! You disgraced me in front of a whole crowd!" He leaned in closer to the boy and glared at him as he hissed. "Me, the elite pirate with a 400,000,000 Berries bounty! Kneel down before me right now. Fear me, and then beg for your life!"

Silence filled the whole area as everyone waited for whatever the boy was about to do next.

"Hurry up and apologize!" One of the bystanders said, worried for the boy.

"Doesn't he value his own life?!"

Fake Luffy scoffed. "Looks like he finally realized what a huge mistake he made."

Fake Nami grinned. "And now he's so scared that he can't talk?"

Beside the boy, Fake Sogeking spoke. "Not long ago, a long-nosed man and a long-haired woman ridiculed us. Our Captain's in a rather foul mood at the moment. So you better apologize quickly or there won't be a second chance."

"Otherwise, you're going to throw away your entire life because of one brief moment of carelessness. Our Captain is quick to pull the trigger," Fake Franky said as he approached the boy.

"Oh? And since when does Monkey D. Luffy ever threatens anyone who has done something innocent like bumping into him?"

All eyes immediately went to the man who spoke, Tendou.

"Oh no...is he going to oppose Straw Hat Luffy as well?" Another bystander whispered to the man beside him.

Fake Luffy removed the gun from the boy's cheek and aimed it at Tendou. "Wait a second...aren't you the man from the bar earlier? I remember you sitting close to that long-haired woman. You're with them, aren't you?"

Tendou ignored the question and spoke in a louder tone. "Monkey D. Luffy is a Rubber Man. And from what I have heard from islands that Straw Hat Luffy had visited, he has never used a weapon before. So why would he use a gun now when he can rely on his Devil Fruit's power?" Fake Luffy flinched from Tendou's words and the boy looked up at him, curious at what Tendou was saying. "And also, Straw Hat Luffy has never killed anyone before. But you, you have killed quite a lot of people."

"What the hell are you getting at?" Fake Luffy asked, panicking as his hand rested on the trigger of his gun.

"You are not the real Monkey D. Luffy!" Tendou cried as he pulled out all of the Wanted posters of the Straw Hat Pirates. "How everyone here has believed that you are Luffy confuses me. You look nothing like him, even if two years have past. You and your companions are all impostors."

The closest bystander to Tendou looked at the Wanted poster with Monkey D. Luffy's picture and he began comparing it to Fake Luffy. After a few seconds, his eyes widened. "He's right! That's not the real Straw Hat Luffy!"

Fake Luffy's left eye twitched as he looked around, seeing the anger in everyone's eyes while the fake Straw Hat Pirates gathered near him.

"I can't believe we fell for this impostor!"

"How could we have not see through it?"

"We were all fooled by an impostor...I bet he's just pretending to be Straw Hat Luffy so he could gain attention from the other pirates in Sabaody!"

Fake Nami turned to Fake Luffy with a worried look. "C-C-Captain? What do we do now?"

Fake Luffy gritted his teeth as he glared at Tendou and muttered. "This is all his fault. We'll just have to show them that we're still pirates." Fake Luffy raised his gun up at Tendou and he screamed. "You may have found out our secret, but you're still a nobody to us pirates!" Then, he pulled the trigger, causing the gun to fire a bullet at Tendou.

Seeing this, the boy dropped his backpack and was about to jump in when the bullet shot past Tendou's face, missing him. The boy stopped, looking at Tendou with confused eyes and the bystanders all shared the same looks.

"W-What?" Fake Luffy stuttered as he fired three more times at Tendou, missing all three shots. "How are you still not dead?!"

Tendou chuckled. "No one can kill me with bullets. I will decide what will become of me."

"I have no idea what you just said. Sogeking, kill him!" Fake Luffy cried.

Fake Sogeking nodded, cocking his gun as he aimed at Tendou. The impostor held his finger at the trigger and fired. However, Tendou shifted his head to his right, letting the bullet whiz pass his ear. Tendou scoffed. "You don't learn that easily, huh? Then allow me to give you a painful lesson." Then, in a blink of an eye, Tendou sprinted forward, swinging his foot at the impostor, knocking the gun out of his hand while using the same foot to kick him in the face, knocking the mask off as well to reveal his face.

"Crap!" The fake Straw Hat Pirates cursed as they watched the mask bounce off the ground and land back down again, only for Fake Sogeking to grab it and cover his face.

Tendou lowered his leg and his eyes met the impostors. "Reflect on your shamelessness, now get lost."

As the impostors left in fear of him, the bystanders all stared at Tendou with shocked looks as he dusted his vest and he turned around, only to be stopped by the boy. "Oi! Wait up!" Tendou stopped and turned to face the boy, who's eyes were twinkling underneath his cloak. "That was so awesome! You have to join my crew!"

"Eh?" Tendou blinked.

The boy shined a toothy grin as he continued. "You were so awesome when you fought them. I thought I was done for but you just saved me some time in a more awesome way!"

"I'm flattered, kid," Tendou replied. "But I can never be killed by a pirate with bad aiming. Also, I'm guessing that you're a pirate as well when you ask me to join your crew."

"Yeah, I'm a pirate," the boy replied as he walked alongside Tendou. "And I won't take no for an answer."

Tendou rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately for you, I don't follow pirates. Besides, I am still busy preparing."

"Eh? Preparing? For what?"

"That is for me to know and for you to mind your own business," Tendou replied as he turned a corner, causing the boy to lose him for a few seconds before he began chasing after Tendou.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunions

**Chapter 3: Reunions**

 **A/N: Here's the third chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own One Piece or Kamen Rider. Those belong to their creators.**

* * *

 **Grove 13:**

"W-What?!" Sanji cried. "That stupid swordsman was the first one here?! This is bad...I can foresee stormy seas ahead."

In front of Straw Hat Pirates' Chef was the bartender of the bar that he was in at the moment. She was a relatively slim and tall woman with short black hair, with two tufts pointing upwards and she wore a purple t-shirt with a white pigeon on it. She is known as Shakuyaku, nicknamed Shakky. "And Franky-chan was second. He arrived ten days ago, and went to the ship shortly afterward."

Sanji smiled. "So the Sunny is still alright?"

"Naturally," Sanji turned around to face a middle-aged man who sat at the couch with a newspaper in his hands. That man, who wore a black shirt, is also Shakuyaku's husband, is known as Rayleigh. "It's completely unscratched and the coating is finished too."

"That's good to hear," Sanji replied.

Rayleigh chuckled as he gestured to his left. "This guy seems to have worked hard too."

Sanji turned to his right, only to see a tall blond man, covered in bandages from his neck to his feet. Sanji knew this man all too well, ever since his Wanted poster was released. This man in bandages is known as Duval.

Duval smiled. "Even though my reputation was damaged, I have no regrets. Yes, one-year recovery time!"

"You're more devoted than I thought you were," Sanji said as he got off the stool he was seating on. "I'm in your debt, Duval."

"What's that? I'm handsome?" Duval asked, laughing as he tried to wink. "I'm just repaying the favor, Young Master. Through rainy days and windy days, no matter how many savage pirates targeted the ship, we fought day in and day out, all covered in wounds. Each and every day was a struggle!"

Sanji nodded. "Even so, it must have been really bad to take a full year to recover."

Duval smiled. "Just ladies...I mean, listen to me, Young Master. After a while, even the Marines showed up and..."

"And the third one to arrive was Nami-chan," Shakky interrupted, gaining Sanji's attention as he began twirling around, completely ignoring Duval.

"NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji turned to the bartender. "Where?! Where is she now?!"

Shakky removed the cigarette in her mouth and she looked up, recalling where the Straw Hat Pirates' Navigator was heading. "She was bored, so she went to town to do some shopping. The fourth one to arrive was Usopp-chan. He came three days ago and then went to town. Chopper-chan was the fifth to arrive just yesterday and Brook-chan came to Sabaody today to perform a live show."

"Live?"

As the bartender pointed to the poster of a skeleton, who had an Afro and heart-shaped sunglasses with the words 'The Soul King Brook World Tour' before she continued. "And then you came. In other words, including you, seven of the crew are in Sabaody somewhere. And that just leaves Luffy-chan and Robin-chan."

"Just making it to these islands a second time is extremely difficult," Rayleigh added. "Quite an impressive crew. I'm glad it looks like you'll be able to regroup safely."

Sanji smiled. "So am I. I was surprised to hear that you were training Luffy, though. I'm sure he's gotten unbelievably strong."

Rayleigh nodded. "I haven't seen him in half a year myself. I'm looking forward to seeing how much he's developed."

"Developed..." Sanji muttered, before a thought came to mind as his nose began bleeding. "I wonder how much Nami-san has developed these past two years?" As he wiped away the nosebleed he had, Sanji placed his cigarette back in his mouth and spoke again before his nose started bleeding again. "Still, I went through two years of training in hell. I have to show the results. I can endure any temptation now!"

"You're not enduring at all!" Duval cried.

As Rayleigh flipped through his newspaper, he spoke. "Anyway, Sanji, have you heard about the mysterious deaths?"

"Mysterious deaths?" Sanji repeated, wiping away the blood on his nose.

Rayleigh nodded. "Yes. Apparently, more people are dying all over Sabaody and the other islands in the New World in strange and mysterious ways. Hatchi also spoke of it happening in Fishman Island for quite some time now too."

"What kind of deaths?"

"The kind that leaves your clothes in sticky, mucus-like substances while your body is gone or the kind with gaping holes in the victims' neck or chest," Rayleigh replied. "Five more cases was just announced in the papers and I'm feeling that it will be increasing soon."

Sanji puffed out a cloud of smoke as he asked. "So what's that got to do with us?"

Rayleigh frowned. "I'm worried for your friends. Even pirates with high bounties have ended up dead this way. I know you Straw Hat Pirates can take care of yourself but I just want all of you to be safe until you all are together."

"Don't worry about it," Sanji said. "We can handle ourselves. Anyway, I'm going to see Sunny and maybe even Franky."

"I'm sure he'll be glad to see you," Rayleigh replied as Sanji exited the bar.

Once he was out of the place, hearts replaced Sanji's eyes. "I really want to give Nami-san and Robin-chan a taste of my evolved cooking as soon as possible! But before that, I really should inspect the kitchen on Sunny and then I'll go shopping for ingredients."

As he took off in a hurry, a young woman happened to walk by. "Was that Sanji?" Seeing the trail of dust and smoke clear, she made her way towards the bar, receiving a warm greeting from the bartender.

"Welcome back to Sabaody, Robin-chan!"

* * *

 **Grove 10:**

The albino tossed the human it had onto the ground and landed with a thud.

"W-What are you going to do with me?" The man asked in fear as he backed away, stopping at the end of the room he was in. The albino growled as it waved its hand over its face, causing its body to glow as its body began to change into the body of the pirate it had murdered the previous night.

Seeing the fearful look on the human's face, the albino laughed as it pressed its boot against the man's chest and laughed using the voice it had mimicked from the pirate it killed. "You were an easy snatch, human. You should have known better than to walk alone, even in the daylight."

"Where am I?"

"You're in, what you humans call, Grove 10. This is where you will give your life to my ally," the albino replied as a Worm walked into the room, walking over to them, which scared the man so much that he had almost passed out. The albino chuckled at his reaction and bent down to meet the human's eyes. "What we're doing to you is a blessing. Be grateful. You'll be able to live on within my ally as he will take your place in the world."

The man struggled against the albino's feet but failed as the albino possessed a far greater strength than he does. As the Worm approached him, it grabbed his face as its body began to glow, morphing its body to match the man, which shocked him.

"Now die!" The albino said as it reverted back into its true form, thrusting its claws into the man's chest as blood stained it while life slowly faded away from him. The man dropped lifelessly onto the ground and the Worm who mimicked him turned to the albino, who growled at it, causing the Worm to make its way out of the room.

Just then, the molted Worm from before appeared behind the albino, hissing and clicking at it. The albino slashed its claws at the molted Worm's face, causing its bluish blood to leak from its wound. The albino grabbed the molted Worm and tossed it around all over the room before pinning it down with its foot, screeching at the same time.

Then, the albino changed into its human disguise and kicked the Worm onto its back as the albino spoke. "Why are you still here? You were supposed to be out there looking for the hideout of the accursed ZECT!" The Worm hissed back and the albino unsheathed its sword. "You dare talk back to your superior?! You are to do as I say or do I have to destroy you myself? ZECT is going to use the Rider System, according to our inside source. We have to destroy that belt before the humans use it!"

A growl escaped the molted Worm's mouth and the albino replied. "Our inside source cannot expose himself to you because our leader's plan would be ruined! You'll have to find out where ZECT is hiding their base and destroy it! The others are already out looking for the human who is said to be the one who will transform and all you have to do is find the base. So quit lazing around and get moving!"

The molted Worm received another kick from the albino before it got up, disappearing in a flash of blue and orange as it used its ability to slow time down to leave the room.

Sighing, the albino turned to the corpse of the human and picked it up, tossing it behind a pile of empty boxes before it left the room.

* * *

 **Grove 13:**

The young woman, identified by Shakky as Robin, smiled. "It's been awhile, Shakky-san, Rayleigh-san, Duval-san."

Rayleigh grinned. "I hope the trip here wasn't too bad."

"Not at all, except for the occasional times that I had to hide from pursuers," she replied.

Shakky looked up at the Straw Hat Pirates' archaeologist with a raised brow. "Stalkers?"

"My guess is either Cipher Pol or people from the World Government," Robin replied as she placed a hand on her hip. "So, was Sanji just here a minute ago?"

Rayleigh gave her a nod as he placed his newspaper down. "Sanji was here. But he's left to check on Sunny and Franky. You're the eighth member of the crew to arrive here, Robin. Now the only one who's yet to return is your Captain, Luffy."

"I see," Robin said. "Well, I guess there's nothing else for me to know. I'll be at the Sunny to check up on things too."

Shakky smiled. "Franky will surely be waiting for you there. Sunny's at Grove 17, by the way."

"Thanks," Robin replied as she headed out of the door.

* * *

 **Grove 66:**

At the Marine base in Grove 66, a report was broadcast.

"This is Grove 47. We have confirmed the presence of the Straw Hat Pirates. The new recruits that the Straw Hat Pirates have been gathering are going to meet at Grove 46!"

A Marine Commander reached for the Den Den Mushi and answered. "Great work. We have received your message! Go there immediately and move all of the civilians to safety!"

"Yes sir!"

The Commander turned back, facing the other Commanders and spoke to them in a serious tone. "We have confirmation of Straw Hat Luffy and his crew. We'll have to act fast if we want to arrest them." The other Commanders tensed as he continued. "We'll have to barricade the entrances of Groves 40, 42 and 44. Luckily for us, G1 has also sent reinforcements as well."

Just then, three towering figures appeared behind the Commanders and they all turned to see Sentomaru, a large man with a stocky build similar to that of a sumo wrestler. His face and haircut, resembles a look of a woman, except for the large scar extending from his left eye to the left corner of his mouth. His outfit consists of a shirt that resembles a giant brown bib with an emblem meaning "heaven" on the front, and a large red and white rope. Resting on his shoulders was his huge two-edged axe.

On both of his sides were two similar beings, who both stood taller than Sentomaru with their round-eared hats on their head, along with the dark blue fabric of their pants, were covered in brown spots. Their black jackets contained a large white design reminiscent of a target cross-hair with several white paw prints lining the bottom hem of their coats.

"S-Sentomaru-san!" The Commander cried.

Sentomaru looked down at the Commanders and spoke. "I'll be going ahead first! And I'm taking PX-5 and PX-7 with me."

"The Pacifista are being dispatched?" One of the Commanders asked.

"Of course!" Sentomaru replied as he and the two cyborgs followed him. "Are you guys taking the Straw Hat Pirates seriously enough? It's been 2 years since the war. They've definitely gotten even stronger! They're on an entirely different level from the regular rookies that come to these islands. We never figured out the meaning behind Kuma's actions 2 years ago. But his eccentric actions, even after he lost his personality, led me to believe there would come a day when the Straw Hat Pirates would regroup on these islands. Now let's go! Those Straw Hats won't wait forever, you know!"

* * *

 **Grove 17:**

Robin couldn't help but grin as she approached the ship that had sailed her and the other Straw Hat Pirates from Water 7 to Sabaody Archipelago and probably the next part of their journey. The Thousand Sunny was docked near the Grove, glimmering in the sunlight as the rays of light bounced off its newly done coating. "We've kept you waiting for 2 years. I'm glad you're still in one piece!"

"OW~!" Robin blinked as she spot a familiar face appearing in front of her, doing a pose that he would always do. The man in question, resembled a cyborg, where both of his shoulders and arms were bigger with studded hands that looked robotic in appearance. He also had two stitch-mark scars on his torso running down from the back of his neck and wore a red coconut tree-decorated Hawaiian shirt and red swim briefs. "Who's that pretty woman over there?! Well, if it isn't my crew-mate, the SUPER~ archaeologist...Robin!"

As a few moments went by, neither of the two said anything nor move. Robin then broke the silence with a smile. "Franky, you haven't change a bit."

The cyborg, known as Franky, frowned. "Of course I've changed, you idiot! Behold all the manly romance that has been integrated into my body! Have a look at my first and probably final model change! I have transcended human knowledge!"

"Yes," Robin replied. "I doubt anyone would even consider you human anymore."

Franky turned around to face her. "Oi! Oi! Are you saying that I'm a perversion of nature? You're far too kind!"

As the archaeologist stepped onto the ship's deck, she took a quick look at the coating and felt it. "So this is how a coating looks like? It's like jelly!"

Lifting his shades up, Franky smiled. "Indeed! That Rayleigh knows what he's doing! Now the ship can travel the depths of the sea. What an amazing technique!"

"I met Rayleigh and Shakky earlier," Robin replied.

"At the bar, right? What number were you?"

"I was the eighth. Luffy's the only one who hasn't showed up yet," Robin said.

Franky took a seat and reached for a cola bottle. "I see. It's almost time to set sail again. I've finished the maintenance. I've even installed new weapons too!"

Robin smiled. "I look forward to seeing them. Anyway, where are the others?"

"Usopp and Sanji were here earlier," Franky replied. "Usopp went off to buy fuel and Sanji is stocking up food."

"I see," Robin muttered as she reached for her bag and pulled out a poster of Brook's live concert. "By the way, on the way here, I came across this. Have you heard anything about this? What do they mean by 'Soul King'?"

Franky nodded. "Oh, about Brook? I knew. His TDs are selling like crazy, after all. He is shining brightly. He came out of the dark, misty oceans and climbed all the way onto a brilliantly shining stage. It's possible that he'll never come back and be a pirate."

* * *

 **ZECT Branch of Sabaody Archipelago:**

"Tadokoro-san," Misaki spoke, earning the attention of her superior. "The Marines are giving us an alert that the pirate crew called Straw Hats will be assembling all of their recruits at Grove 46. What should be do about Platoon L?"

Tadokoro sighed as he gave it a thought before he replied. "Platoon L is trained in stealth. They can avoid confronting the pirates just fine. All they have to do is focus on the Worms they are fighting off. Right now, they've already destroyed most of the Worms so if they keep this pace, they still might not be discovered. However, this will affect the rendezvous point we have set for Kabuto's candidate."

"So what shall we do about it?" Misaki asked.

"Modify the rendezvous point to Grove 39 and send words about it to Platoon H, Platoon L and Kabuto's candidate," Tadokoro replied. "We'll deliver the Rider belt to him there. Tell Platoon Y and Platoon X's leader to meet us at the Assembly Area."

Misaki nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

 **Platoon H's Location:**

As Platoon H and Arata took the detour back to base, the Platoon Leader heard his Den Den Mushi ringing and he picked it up. "This is H Leader."

 _"H Leader, this is Misaki,"_ the Den Den Mushi replied. _"It seems that your Platoon's assistance is needed. Due to interference of pirates, the delivering of the Rider belt will have to be done at the new location._ _Get to Grove 39 as quickly as you can. We'll need all the protection we can get if we want to do this smoothly."_

"Understood," replied the Platoon Leader as the call ended. Turning to his Platoon, he spoke. "Men! There's been a change of plans. We are to head to Grove 39 to help aid the delivering of the Rider belt to the candidate that HQ has chosen. So our break will have to wait. Any questions?" None of them replied and the Platoon Leader nodded. "Good. Now let's get moving!"

* * *

 **Platoon L's Location:**

"Push those damn Worms back!" Cried the Platoon Leader as he and his men fired at the two remaining Worms.

The Worm on the right hissed as it flinched from the bullet that hit its arm and it took a step back, causing the Platoon Leader to order his men to focus their fire on it. Before the Worm knew it, it had already been destroyed by a concentrated fire that was aimed at its chest.

The remaining Worm panicked as it began running away.

"Don't let it escape!" The ZECTroopers complied with their leader's order and open fired at it, causing sparks to fly in all directions as the Worm collapsed onto the ground. At the same time, the Platoon Leader's Den Den Mushi rang. "This is L Leader."

 _"This is Misaki, from base,"_ the Den Den Mushi responded. _"L Leader, Tadokoro-san has changed the rendezvous point from Grove 46 to Grove 39. Once you've cleared the Worms, head to Grove 39 to provide assistance."_

"What?" The Platoon Leader blinked. "What's with the change of location? Did something happen?"

 _"The Marines have alerted us that the pirate crew called Straw Hats are assembling their recruits at Grove 46 and that will affect our meeting with Kabuto's candidate. That's why we had to change the location. Any other questions?"_

"None," replied the Platoon Leader as the Den Den Mushi hung up. He turned back to his men and spoke once more. "Let's wrap this up and head to Grove 39!"

As the bullets continued attacking, the Worm began heating up as its flesh began to change from green to red, indicating that it was molting. Before the ZECTroopers knew it, the Worm's body change, resembling a lot like the previous molted Worm reported by the three Platoons from the previous night's battle. The only difference between it and the other molted Worm was that this one was black and white.

"Crap! It's molted!" One of the ZECTroopers yelled.

The Platoon Leader gritted his teeth and barked out an order. "Stay focus! Destroy it before it can Clock Up!" However, it was too late. Within moments, the newly molted Worm had faded away into a flash of black and white, attacking all of the ZECTroopers while it had the chance and leaving only the Platoon Leader conscious. He stared at his fallen comrades in horror as the molted Worm lunged at him, grabbing him by the neck.

"Put me down, you bastard!"

The Worm scoffed as it removed the Platoon Leader's helmet, revealing the glare of the human as it opened its mouth, spraying a web-like substance at him that made him scream in pain as the Worm dropped him as it began to mimic him, changing his appearance to perfectly match the Platoon Leader as it placed his helmet over its face and grabbed the Platoon Leader's weapons while more Worms seem to emerge from the waters. The Worms' next destination, Grove 39. But first, a quick stop at the Lawless Zone wouldn't hurt it, right?

* * *

 **On a ship close to Sabaody** **Archipelago:**

As the Den Den Mushi on board the ship began to ring, a ZECTrooper close by reached for it. "This is ZECT Escort Carrier 5."

 _"This is Misaki Yuzuki from ZECT Branch of Sabaody_ _Archipelago,"_ replied the Den Den Mushi. _"Due to disturbance from pirate activity happening at the rendezvous point, Tadokoro-san has decided to relocate it to Grove 39. Please bring the Precious Cargo to Grove 39. Repeat, Grove 39."_

The ZECTrooper nodded. "Understood." As the Den Den Mushi hung up, the ZECTrooper made his way out of the Communications Room, he saluted a man in a silver coat with ZECT's insignia on it, who was leaning against the railings and staring out to the ocean. "Sir, the Branch has issued a relocation for you to receive the Rider belt."

"Oh?" The man turned to the ZECTrooper and waved his hand. "That isn't anything important to me. All that matters is that I get the belt and head back to the Holy Land. My private quarters is given to me for a reason, you know."

The ZECTrooper mentally cursed his superior and nodded. "Yes sir. But what about the Worms that are still on Sabaody?"

"Those things?" The man raised a brow and laughed. "That's the Sabaody Branch's problem! What's it got to do with me? They can handle a bunch of aliens, can't they?"

"But that's exactly why you were sent to Sabaody for, sir," the ZECTrooper replied. "You're the only one that HQ has deemed qualified enough to destroy the Worms on Sabaody by using Kabuto."

The man shook his finger at the ZECTrooper. "No, no, no. I heard no such thing. All I heard from HQ was that I was to receive the Rider belt from the Branch. Am I wrong, lieutenant?"

Shaking his head, the ZECTrooper replied. "No...sir. But I think you just heard what you wanted to hear. Because I was there when they gave you the orders. YOU were ignoring the whole briefing!"

"You dare accuse me, your superior, lieutenant?!" The man bellowed. "You're just a ZECTrooper, transferred from the Marines just a week ago. Don't act like you know what to do. I was once a Commander of the Marines years ago and I have far more experience in ZECT than you'd ever have, weakling! Now steer this ship to Grove 40 so we can move on with our lives!"

The ZECTrooper flinched in fear as he hesitantly looked down with clenched fists. "Y-Yes sir..."

* * *

 **Grove 35:**

"I'm telling you to drop the price a little!" Nami said as she slammed a fist on the counter.

"I-I can't do that, valued customer!" The owner of the store said as he gestured to the mountain of clothes on his counter. "Half price for all these?! That's just..."

Currently, Nami and Usopp were at one of Grove 35's clothing store, where Nami was just bargaining with the shop's owner to lower the price of the clothes she had picked out. Which had been continuing for nearly half an hour until a certain sniper finally decided to jump into the argument with a raised hand.

"Oi, Nami!" Cried the Straw Hats' Sniper. "You can buy as many clothes as you want on Fishman Island, right? We should be getting fuel now!"

Nami huffed. "No way!" As soon as she said that, the Navigator began grabbing as many clothes as she could before placing another pile of clothes on the counter and bargaining for another impossible deal. "Right! I'll buy these too, so give me a 90% discount."

Hearing this, both Usopp and the shop owner had their jaws dropped.

"Oi, Oi...I see your haggling skills have gotten an upgrade since the past two years as well," Usopp sighed.

The shop owner became pale. "NO! NO! NO! I will not give you a huge discount for all these clothes! You either pay me the full amount or don't buy them at all."

A tick appeared on Nami's forehead as her left eye twitched from the shop owner's attitude towards her and she brought out her Sorcery Clima-tact. "What...did...you...say?!"

Before any destruction could be caused, Usopp grabbed Nami's shoulders and laughed nervously as he began to usher her out of the store. "Alright, Nami. I think it's time we go and get the fuel for Sunny. We'll need as much fuel as we can get if we're to use a few Coup de Burst." Luckily for him, Nami was surprisingly cooperative as she didn't resist him while she was brought out of the store.

"Ugh! The nerve of that man!" Nami fumed as soon as she was out.

Usopp sweat dropped. "Well, why don't we just buy some fuel as planned so you could buy from some other store at Fishman Island?"

Nami shrugged. "As long as I find the clothes that I want there, I don't care anymore. I wonder when that Luffy will get here so we can get off this island and head off already."

"He'll be here soon, I'm sure of it."

* * *

 **Grove 42:**

"Oi! Moss Head! Don't fall behind now! It'd be a real pain if you got lost again," Sanji called out as he turned to his side to face a green-haired man who had a scar running down his left eye, which made it closed. He also wore a long, open dark-green coat, closed on his waist by a red sash, in which his three swords were tucked, and his black bandanna tied around the left sleeve and a green haramaki was visible under the coat. This was the Straw Hat Pirates' First Mate, Roronoa Zoro.

"Huh?" Zoro eyed the Chef in annoyance. "Look who's talking, Bearded Swirly-Brows!"

Sanji gritted his teeth. "The hell did you just say?!" However, the Chef halted in his steps when he caught the aroma of a food. "Smells nice," he sighed as he followed the trail of the aroma back to a barbecue stall where Sanji eyed the kebabs being cooked with satisfaction. "Now this looks delicious."

"Welcome," spoke a feminine voice, that made Sanji froze momentarily before he looked up, only to see a pretty lady wearing a pink apron and a red bandanna with yellow flower decorations on it. "Feel free to taste one."

Seeing her, the Chef's eyes turned into hearts as his cigarette began puffing out heart-shaped smoke. "There's a dazzling lady right in front of me!" The stall's owner blinked in surprised from Sanji's reaction and she took a step back while the Chef began looking around again. "Damn...where did that sword maniac go this time?!"

* * *

 **Grove 40:**

Tendou watched from afar as the boy from before looked around in confusion. Tendou sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead. "This boy is so dense. How does a pirate crew with him in it even survive?"

After a while, the boy finally gave up. He reached for his pants where he pulled out a piece of paper. A Vivre Card. As the piece of paper began moving, he followed the direction it was pointing at. However, the boy came to an alleyway with a dead end. Not only that, there were pirates fighting in the same alleyway as well, with one side bloodied and humiliated while the other was victorious.

"There sure are a lot of pirates around," the boy sighed as he looked around the area, seeing it completely filled with pirates. "Maybe I should put it on after all..." He muttered as he reached for a fake mustache in his pocket, putting it on his face. "There! Perfect!"

Seeing the boy putting on the fake mustache, Tendou couldn't help but sweat drop as he watch him walk on. "If a fake mustache can fool all of these pirates after a while, I'm going to have to say that pirates are the most idiotic people for not seeing through that disguise. This kid's going to need help if he's going to get to his crew in one piece. I can't believe I'm even trying to help this dense kid..."

It only took the boy nearly five minutes before he had gotten into trouble again. This time, it was a pair that Tendou guessed were the impostors of 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro and 'Black Leg' Sanji.

"H-Hey, pal! Come over here for a sec," said Fake Sanji.

"I-If you just come along quietly, we won't hurt you," Fake Zoro finished, raising a fist up in front of the boy.

Fake Sanji gave his partner a look before looking back at the boy and spoke up again. "But the Captain is really angry. You're not going to live long either way." Fake Sanji grinned as he placed his arm on the boy's shoulder. "What? Are you too scared to speak?"

Instead of trying to fight back, or at least throw a few threats, like what Tendou had expected from the teenage pirate in disguise, the boy simply smiled back. "I knew it! You're Sanji, aren't you!" Hearing this, Fake Sanji flinched as the boy turned to Fake Zoro. "And you're Zoro, right? It's been a long time, huh?"

Fake Zoro flinched as well but he immediately recovered from it to reply back. "Y-Yeah! It's been a long time...hasn't it?"

"A-Anyway, let's go!" Said Fake Sanji.

The boy nodded. "Sure! Are the others already there? Sorry for keeping you guys waiting!"

As the three walked off, Tendou followed from a distance, partially regretting his decision of following the boy.

* * *

 **Grove 42:**

"I want to go to the shoreline," Zoro spoke. "I want to go fishing."

Sanji glared at the Swordsman as he let out a puff of smoke. "No way, you damn bastard!"

"Why not?!" Zoro complained. "Why should I listen to you?!"

"It's not like I want to be with you, either!" Sanji retorted. "It's a total pain! You're just going to loiter around the island again, aren't you? You blind Moss Head! We're all meeting up soon so shut up and follow me back to the ship!"

The Swordsman clicked his tongue in annoyance as he looked away and folded his arms. "You're sure talking big to the first one to reach Sabaody, _number seven._ "

"Why are you ranking us by the order we got to these islands, huh?!" Sanji cried. "Don't let it get to your head just because, by some miracle, you managed to get here first!"

"So sorry about that, _number seven,_ " Zoro smirked.

Hearing this, the Chef flared up, engulfed in a flaming aura as he raised his right foot. "That's it! I'm gonna kill you! Using these legs, which I've trained for two years in hell!"

Zoro, in return, flared up in a similar aura. "Bring it on! I'll cut you in half!"

With that, the two clashed.

* * *

 **Grove 38:**

After securing all of their cola fuel, both Usopp and Nami got onto their rented Bon Chari and took off towards Grove 17.

"Ah...so you've been through that much, huh?" Nami said, sympathizing the Sniper for the hardship he had been through for the past 2 years. "It must have been very hard to live with all those giant bugs all around."

Usopp nodded. "You can say that again. I was almost eaten a few times too. But all those times are nothing compared to what I, Captain Usopp, have been through when I had encountered several different..."

"Wait..." Nami interrupted, placing a hand over Usopp's mouth as she continued. "Doesn't that look familiar to you?"

The Sniper turned to where Nami was looking at and smiled. "It does! It's Chopper!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Nami asked. "Let's go meet him!"

In front of the two, was a familiar face that they knew in their crew as their Doctor. That person, more specifically, that reindeer, was currently unknowingly galloping towards them. They could make out his outfit as well. Chopper was wearing clothing now. He wore a blue cap that has a ring of dots around the circle, while the cap has buckles hanging from it. He also wears a white and yellow vertical-striped tank top, and a pair of orange shorts. Currently, Chopper was in his Walk Point form, which made him look exactly like a real reindeer.

As the three moved closer to each other, Usopp raised his hand up to wave at the reindeer. "Oi! Chopper!"

Chopper halted in his tracks, looking around in confusion until he heard Nami's voice. "We're over here, Chopper!"

The crew's Doctor smiled as he watched Usopp got off the Bon Chari. "Usopp!"

"Look at you!" Usopp cried. "You've grown so big! I bet you're really comfortable to ride on your back now! Are you doing well?"

"Of course I am!" The reindeer replied with a nod.

Nami embraced him, rubbing her face against Chopper's fur as she grinned. "You're right, Usopp! He's so much softer than before! Long time no see, Chopper!"

"Nami?!" Chopper exclaimed in surprise as he stared at her with disbelief in his eyes. The Navigator tilted her head in confusion at the reindeer's words and nodded. For a moment, Chopper stood frozen to the spot until he recalled something. "Oh, I forgot! I'm happy to see you guys again, but we don't have time for this! Robin's in trouble!"

"Robin?!" Both Nami and Usopp repeated in disbelief as Chopper cancelled his transformation, creating a puff of smoke over his entire body as he soon emerged as a toddler-sized human/reindeer hybrid.

Chopper nodded. "Yes. I just saw Robin get stuffed into a bag and taken away by some weird people in suits! But Zoro and Sanji just stood there! And Luffy...he's changed so much that he doesn't remember me! Even Franky and you, Nami! Even Sogeking was there but he didn't remember me too!"

Now understanding what Chopper has said, Nami and Usopp sighed as they got onto the Bon Chari. Nami gestured the reindeer to get on, which he did, and she replied. "Chopper, it seems that you've thought that you'd been with us. But in truth, you were just with some impostors."

"Eh?" Said the shocked Doctor. "So...they were fakes? That's why there're 2 of you, Nami?"

Nami sighed. "Unbelievable! Robin has been running away from the Government for 20 years! Do you really think they could just stuff her in a bag and carry her off? It's unthinkable!"

"I see!" Chopper replied. "She did seem a bit different from usual and she didn't have her familiar scent either. That means...Oh man, now I'm really annoyed! What's with those guys?! Pretending to be us! I won't forgive them for imitating us! It's almost as if we're really..." Suddenly, the Doctor's anger soothed, changing into a blissful state as his arms started waving in the air like ripples on water while his speech continued. "...really famous, you jerks!"

He soon received a light slap from the Navigator. "What are you happy about? Well, considering how well-known our captain is, I'm not surprised that impostors have showed up."

"I should work on my signature..." Chopper said, ignoring Nami's words.

Usopp smiled. "I've already figured out mine!"

"We're not famous, we're infamous! Don't you get it?" Nami sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for this author's note but I just need to know something. Would you guys like the Kabuto Extender to both be a land and water based vehicle? One more question is that do you want Tendou to use Kabuto against just Worms or Devil-users and pirates as well?**


	4. Marines Assembled! ZECT Ambushed!

**Chapter 4: Marines Assembled! ZECT Ambushed!**

 **A/N: Here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy! And sorry for the delay...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Kamen Rider. Those belong to their creators.**

* * *

 **ZECT Branch of Sabaody Archipelago:**

"Misaki, do you have the 'package' with you?" Tadokoro asked.

Nodding, Misaki raised the suitcase containing the Rider belt, showing a chain attached to its handle which was connected to a handcuff on Misaki's left wrist. "I've secured it so that it won't be stolen easily until we reach the rendezvous point."

"Good," Tadokoro nodded back as they exited the door and entered the Assembly Area, where Platoon Y and their temporary leader, Platoon X's leader, were on stand by, awaiting their next orders.

Platoon X's leader stepped forward and saluted. "Tadokoro-san, we're ready to receive our orders, sir!"

Tadokoro gestured to the suitcase that Misaki held and replied. "I'll explain the mission to all of you. But first, the objective. The objective of our current mission will be to protect this suitcase at all cost. This belt must reach its destination without failure, am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" Roared the responses of the ZECTroopers.

"As for our mission," Tadokoro continued. "We are to deliver the 'package' to a member of ZECT who was sent by HQ from Mariejois. In this suitcase, is a weapon that will turn the tide against the Worms. In here, is the Rider belt. That's right, we're going to deploy Kabuto to help eliminate the Worms' presences on Sabaody Archipelago. So, as I have said a minute ago, we are to protect this suitcase and deliver it without failure. Are you all up for it?"

The ZECTroopers all nodded, saluting the two as Platoon X's leader spoke on their behalf. "We were chosen to become part of ZECT for this reason, to eliminate the Worms before they can do anymore harm to people. For that, we're willing to give up our lives."

"We appreciate what all of you are doing for us," Misaki said. "I'm sure HQ will commend all of you for this."

As they saluted the two again, Tadokoro spoke. "Alright, enough of this. We'll have to meet with the candidate as quickly as we can. Is the Bon Chari ready?" The ZECTroopers nodded and escorted the two over to the Bon Chari. There were two of the vehicles. One for Misaki and Platoon Y and the other for Tadokoro and Platoon X's leader.

They soon got into their respective Bon Chari and then, they were off, towards Grove 39 to deliver the Rider belt.

* * *

 **Grove 12:**

The albino, still in its human disguise, wandered around the nearly empty Grove. It was feeling rather pissed at the moment because of the stupidity of the first molted Worm he has to deal with. Not only did the molted Worm returned to it with no results of progressing in its mission, but the Worm had also tried to rebel against the albino, which made it upset.

"If that idiot even returns one more time with no leads to find that ZECT base, he'll be a goner!" The albino cursed using the voice of the pirate it had mimicked.

Just then, it stopped in its tracks and looked up, only to see a lone ZECTrooper blocking its path. The albino raised a brow suspiciously at him but it quickly calmed down when it recognized the ZECTrooper to be one of its comrades when it reverted back into its true form before changing back into its disguise. "I have found the location of where the humans will hand the belt over to the one who will transform. They will all be at Grove 39."

The albino nodded. "I see. Then Grove 39 is where we shall move to now. And I'm more impressed that you've managed to molt as well."

"It's mere coincidence, sir," the molted Worm in disguise replied. "I'm just disappointed that the weakling was able to molt before me. Speaking of the weakling, I have already inform him on the location of ZECT's base. He's probably on his way there right now."

"Excellent," said the albino. "Now my plan is going smoothly. Once we destroy the belt, and the humans discover that their base has been completely demolished from the inside, we can report back to the others in Fishman Island."

"I heard from the reinforcements that our comrades in Fishman Island have allied themselves with the pirate called Hody Jones," added the molted Worm as the two began their walk towards Grove 39.

The albino scoffed. "The Commander of the Worms in Fishman Island always liked forming contracts with pathetic lifeforms that are inferior to us. In fact, most of the Worm Commanders across the world all form contracts with humans and the other intelligent species. I, on the other hand, prefer the usual way we Worms handle things. By fighting these lifeforms."

"I'm just surprised that you've made it this far using that strategy," replied the molted Worm. "The other Commanders who did it have all been eliminated by ZECT."

"It's because they were weak!" The albino hissed. "I may use the same strategy but I modified it. Instead of charging head on, I want to eliminate ZECT by destroying their base first, to prevent them from calling help and pick them off one by one until they all fall. But because they had called for the human who will use the Rider System, I have to use Plan B."

The molted Worm nodded. "Yes. If I recall, your Plan B was to eliminate the human and destroy the belt before he can use it to transform. That way, they'll be defenseless against us. And the plan also needs reinforcements from the closest Worms to our area, which are the Fishman Island's Worms and their purpose is to help support the battle against this island's ZECT Branch."

The albino smiled. "This is why you're my Second-In-Command. You're much more smarter than the others. Anyway, you're right about the plans. If we succeed, there'll be lesser resistance against us."

"Then shall we make haste and reach Grove 39, sir?" The molted Worm asked, receiving a nod from the albino as they got onto a Bon Chari, which was filled with Worms, all disguised as Platoon L, and drove off.

* * *

 **Grove 46:**

Pirates of all shapes and sizes soon arrived at Grove 46 upon the announcement made from their new bosses, the 'Straw Hat Pirates'. They were all feeling too excited that they couldn't keep still.

"To think that we're going to sail along side Straw Hat Luffy, I'm so hyped for it!" One of the pirates said as the others around him nodded in agreement.

At the far end of the rendezvous point of the pirates, a Marine Scout was hiding behind the ruins of a long destroyed building. The Scout peeked out to look at the pirates and he quickly hid behind his cover once again as he brought out his Den Den Mushi.

"This is Grove 46. This place is crawling with rookies that have been accepted into the Straw Hat Crew! I an identify 4 Captains," said the Scout. "Albion 'the Gashed', wanted for 92,000,000 Berries. 'Lip Service' Doughty, with an 88,000,000 Berries bounty. A-And 2 of the new Super Rookies, the Captain of the Caribou Pirates, wanted for 210,000,000 Berries, 'Wet-Hair' Caribou! And his little brother from the same crew, wanted for 190,000,000 Berries, 'Blood-splatter' Coribou!"

Caribou paused as he turned around. The Captain of the Caribou Pirates narrowed his eyes at the ruins with suspicion and approached it. Then, one of the soap bubbles produced by the Grove floated over to the ruins where Caribou soon saw a reflection of a Marine, which made his eyes widened as he approached him.

"The number of pirates will soon exceed 100," the Scout continued, unaware of Caribou's presence right behind him. "It'd be terrible if everybody here was united under Straw Hat Luffy..." However, a shadow soon towered over him and the Scout flinched as he dropped the Den Den Mushi and turned around, only to see the terrifying pirate grinning menacingly at him. Before he knew it, Caribou grabbed him, causing him to scream.

 _"Oi!"_ The Den Den Mushi exclaimed. _"Is everything alright? Answer me!"_

The Scout was tossed into the middle of the pirates by Caribou as the Captain snickered. "Oi, Oi, Oi! I was wondering who it was, and what do you know, it's a Marine!" Caribou's eyes soon went to the Den Den Mushi and he picked it up. "Eh? What could this be? Perhaps...you were trying to call for reinforcements?"

The pirates around Caribou grinned as they surrounded the Scout.

"What's this? A Marine?"

"I bet he's one of their Scouts!"

The Marine Scout gritted his teeth. "I was about to, but..."

"I don't want you to do that," Caribou interrupted as he leaned closer to the Scout. "Not at all. If you did, this entire plaza would be stained crimson with the blood of you Marines! Ain't that right, Coribou?"

Behind him, was a slightly chubby green-haired man who carried a shovel, whom all the pirates knew was Caribou's brother, Coribou. The younger brother quickly bowed repeatedly. "I'm so sorry, brother! So sorry!"

"I'm over here, you idiot!" Caribou cried. annoyed by his brother's habit of looking the wrong direction. As his brother looked away to the wrong direction and apologize again, Caribou groaned. "Wrong again!" Then, Caribou felt a disturbance and grabbed a spear from one of the pirates around him and he quickly turned around, just in time to see that the Scout was about to pull out his weapon.

As soon as the Scout saw this, he screamed again as the spear pierced through his clothing and punctured his flesh as blood leaked from his body. "Enough fooling around," muttered the pirate Captain as he removed his hands from the spear and looked up towards the sky and prayed. "Oh God! Please have mercy! This foolish Marine who drew his weapon and attempted to kill me...please have mercy upon him!" Then, he looked back at the Scout and laughed. "Bury him, Coribou! Take this sinful Marine and bury him alive!"

From afar, Tadokoro and Misaki looked in disgust at the pirates through their spyglasses while the ZECTroopers accompanying them raised their weapons cautiously as they silently rode their two Bon Chari away from the Grove to enter Grove 45.

"That's enough, Caribou!" Fake Luffy cried, gaining the attention of all the pirates. "He's an insignificant Marine. Just leave him there. Men, take a look! You may not know everyone here yet, but from this day forth, you're all part of my crew! Part of the Straw Hat Crew!" The pirates all cheered at this and Fake Luffy grinned. "One day, when I become the Pirate King, you will be part of the Pirate King's Crew!"

Once more, the pirates all cheered.

"All I'm asking in exchange is that y'all support me in my adventures! Become my arms and legs and fight for me till you drop dead!"

One of the pirates smiled gleefully as he raised his sword. "It's like I'm dreaming! The World Government's three major facilities; Enies Lobby, Impel Down and the Marines' HQ! Straw Hat Luffy took them all on, unlike any other pirate in history, and now I get to become part of his crew! He's definitely one of the candidates to be the next Pirate King! This is what they mean by betting on the winning horse!"

Tendou clicked his tongue in annoyance from behind his hiding spot. "This pirates are all so dumb to believe that that's the real Straw Hat Luffy. It may have been 2 years but the resemblance is nowhere to be found. But that kid...with all those pirates around, he'll be a goner. I'll just have to see how this will go first." Tendou then peeked out again to see that the boy was being escorted by Fake Zoro and Fake Sanji towards Fake Luffy.

* * *

 **Grove 17:**

"Awesome~!" Chopper squealed as his eyes twinkled at the sight of Franky's new appearance.

Usopp couldn't help but nod in agreement. "I know right! That body is amazing!"

Chopper couldn't help contain his excitement and he leapt onto the cyborg, crawling around his entire body. "You're a robot! Can you shoot beams? Missiles?! Can you fuse with anything?!"

Franky smiled. "Indeed! Carrying the dreams and inspirations of men...he now begins to move! His name is..." Then, Franky raised his mechanical arms up and does his signature pose as he cried. "ARMORED ME!"

Usopp, worried for the reindeer, grabbed onto his leg while Chopper seemed like he was going to explode from the sight of Franky. "Calm down, Chopper! You're going to die from over-excitement!" Soon enough though, Chopper collapsed, exhausted from all the excitement as the Sniper placed a small towel over Chopper's face and turned towards Franky. "But Franky, how are you going to do maintenance on the ship with those huge hands?"

In response to that, Franky opened up his hand, allowing a smaller hand to emerge from the palm of his bigger hand and looked at Usopp with an emotionless expression. "What ever do you mean-mecha?"

Seeing this, the Sniper's eyes widened. "WHAT?! HANDS CAME OUT!"

The crew's Doctor, upon seeing the small hands, shot up from the floor with his eyes nearly popping out. "He's got hands stored inside his hands! And he said mecha!"

Meanwhile, Nami and Robin were chatting away at the other side of the deck. When the Navigator noticed Franky's new appearance, she gave a look of displeasure. "What's with that bizarre body?"

Robin simply giggled. "Who knows? I don't get it either."

"Press my nose..." Franky grinned. "Press my nose and hold it for 3 seconds, and enjoy the fun!" Usopp reach out to do as Franky instructed. When 3 seconds went by, hair popped up from the cyborg's head, causing Usopp and Chopper to fall on their backs in shock. Franky laughed as he styled his hair to its original state that he once had before turning to Nami. "Oh? Well if it ain't Nami, nice to see you again!"

Nami simply sighed and waved at him before turning to Robin. "What's he been doing for the past 2 years?"

Chopper, as persistent as ever, approached Franky with sparkling eyes. "Show me your weapons! Show me!"

Franky shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous! The main event can't start until Luffy gets here."

"You guys!" Rayleigh called out to them, gaining their attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion but there's trouble on the island. Apparently, the fake Straw Hat Pirates have decided to gather their new recruits and the Marines are going to be swarming the island soon."

"The Marines?!" Nami gasped.

Shakky, who was standing beside Rayleigh, nodded. "They thought that the fake Monkey-chan and his group were the real deal so they've mobilized a huge army. We intercepted the military transmissions, so there can be no doubt. I've told Brook-chan the situation too, via the Den Den Mushi in the concert hall that he's at. He should be here soon."

Franky smiled. "Oh? So he'll throw away his stardom to come with us? He sure has some backbone!"

"But Rayleigh!" Usopp spoke. "Luffy, the most important one, isn't here yet!"

"It'll be alright!" Rayleigh said. "Luffy has already arrived in Sabaody." Hearing this, all of the Straw Hat Pirates smiled.

Franky then spoke. "I gave Sanji a Den Den Mushi when he was here earlier. He's with Zoro right now."

Shakky smiled. "Really? That's good. You have to hurry though, the Marines are almost here. Monkey-chan is the only one we can't get in touch with, huh?" Then, she reached for her pocket and pulled out a Vivre Card. "In that case, I'll give this Vivre Card to you. He'll be following this for sure."

"Grove 42 should do since it's by the coast," Rayleigh said. "Take the ship there and gather your crew. I'm sure you've all been busy, but now you've made it through these 2 years...and it's time to set sail again!" Then, Rayleigh turned around and walked away. "I'm going to find Luffy as well. I've been hearing that the fake Straw Hat Pirates are gathering their recruits at Grove 46. Maybe he might be there, thinking that they are you guys."

* * *

 **Grove 39:**

The Worms, disguised as Platoon L, soon arrived at the rendezvous point while the albino hid under the water. The Worms, using the knowledge they have received when they mimicked the humans, soon got into a formation which allowed them to secure a semicircle-like perimeter around the location with each of the Worms being evenly spaced out with their weapons raised, in case any pirates happened to be walking by.

Minutes after they had gotten into position, a ship soon docked behind them, where three ZECTrooper emerged from it, followed by the man that ZECT HQ had selected to use Kabuto.

"So the ones holding onto **my** belt haven't arrive yet, huh?" The man grumbled. "Well, I guess they won't mind me telling HQ about their tardiness since it was them who made me change course and waste more of my time. I hope they're ready for demotions."

The ZECTroopers accompanying him clenched their fists in anger and their leader gritted his teeth as he thought. _"We were the ones who changed the course to get here. You barely did anything other than waste our food and drinks."_

One of the disguised Worms stepped forward and spoke to him. "We're terribly sorry, sir. But our Branch is based at one of the farthest Groves, where the Marine Headquarters are on Sabaody. They still have to avoid the pirates that have gathered in Grove 46 so I'm sure that they're taking a detour to get here."

"Spare me the excuses," the man scoffed. "All I care is that they're wasting **my** time. I should still be enjoying myself in Mariejois right now, soaking in the bath with all the ladies..."

"They're here, sir," one of the ZECTrooper interrupted, earning a glare from the man as Tadokoro's and Misaki's Bon Chari arrived.

The two left the Bon Chari first, followed by Platoon Y, whom quickly surrounded the two in a Box Formation with Platoon X's leader at the front. As they joined the fake Platoon L, the formation broke down and the ZECTroopers quickly formed a line of defense as Tadokoro and Misaki approached the man with the suitcase still in Misaki's custody.

"Where's Platoon H and Arata?" Tadokoro asked.

The molted Worm, disguised as Platoon L's leader, stepped out of the formation and approached Tadokoro. "They're still no here, sir. But I'm sure that they'll be here soon. Two Platoons is already enough for now."

"Whatever, just hand me my belt already," the man groaned as he stretched out his hands and waited.

Misaki gave him an annoyed look. _"This is who HQ sent? What a terrible choice..."_ She thought as she unlocked the suitcase and removed the Rider belt from it before handing it over to the man.

As soon as he received the belt, he placed it on his waist and Tadokoro spoke. "Now that you're ready, we'll need your help to defeat the Worms on Sabaody. They've become more than a nuisance ever since the albino appeared and..."

"Boys, it's time to go!" The man interrupted as he turned to walk back to his ship, followed by his three ZECTroopers.

"Wait!" Misaki yelled. "You were sent to help us! What do you think you're doing?!"

The man only frowned as he turned back to face Misaki. "My mission was to receive the Rider belt and that's it. At least, that's what I heard from the briefing. Besides, the Worms on this filthy island isn't my business. It's yours! So deal with it yourselves!"

"Why you..." Misaki clenched her fist. "You're not worthy of wearing that belt!" Now that she's seen his attitude, which contradicts what she has heard from HQ about him, she was certain that the man wasn't the ideal choice for Kabuto. Misaki stepped forward, but she was blocked by the ZECTroopers that accompanied the man.

"Good job," the man smirked as he got onto his ship. "Once you three settle this matter for me, I expect you to be back to get this ship ready for departure. Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for my lunch."

As the man went into the ship, the three ZECTroopers lowered their weapons and Misaki glared at them. "Why did you protect him? Don't you three also agree with me that he's not the right choice for Kabuto?!"

"As much as we want to help you, we can't," the leader replied. "He has more authority than anyone and he can have us executed the moment we step back onto Mariejois. Most of our comrades from Platoon E had been executed for not obeying his orders when a molted Worm once invaded the Holy Land just because they had a better plan than he did."

Tadokoro scoffed. "If that's the kind of man he is, then even the Kabuto Zecter will reject him."

"Tadokoro-san?" Misaki blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

Before Tadokoro could even reply, a scream was heard from the ship and moments later, the 'chosen candidate' was hurled through the ship and he crashed beside the ZECTroopers, Misaki and Tadokoro. Then, a figure emerged from the ship. The albino.

"It's the albino!" Misaki cried.

Hearing this, Platoon Y and Platoon X's leader turned around and they rushed towards Misaki and Tadokoro, only for them to be the target of a barrage of bullets blasted from the disguised Platoon L. As the ZECTroopers all dropped to the ground lifelessly, the Worms revealed themselves by reverting back to their true forms.

"Another Worm molted?!" Misaki exclaimed in shock at seeing the second molted Worm.

The albino approached the remaining humans and changed into its human disguise, laughing as it spoke. "You humans don't stand a chance against us. With him as Kabuto, you're pretty much screwed! Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!" As the albino reverted back to its true form, it lunged forward, ignoring the bullets fired by the three ZECTroopers as it swatted them aside, injuring them with its claws at the same time.

Misaki pulled out a ZECT-modified Flintlock pistol and she fired a few bullets at the albino's knees, causing it to flinch as she grabbed the man's arm to lift him up. "What are you waiting for? Call the Kabuto Zecter!"

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch!" The man cried as he raised his hand up. "Come to me, your master! Kabuto Zecter!"

As if on cue, a small portal soon appeared in the sky above them and a flying object soon emerged from it. The object was small and red, resembling a rhinoceros beetle with blue flames as its wings while underneath its horn was a golden paint that covered the top half of its underside. This was the Kabuto Zecter.

The Kabuto Zecter slammed into the albino, pushing it back as it flew around, knocking down the Salis Worms while the molted Worm merely took a step back. The Zecter flew around for another time before it spotted the man wearing the Rider belt, who's hand was reaching out to it. "Come to me already!" The Kabuto Zecter, instead, turned away and took off towards the portal in the sky before entering it as the portal closed.

"That was expected," Tadokoro said as he folded his arms and turned towards the candidate, who had a shocked expression on his face. "It seems that HQ has misjudged your abilities. You're not the one qualified to wield the Kabuto Zecter and its powers."

Gritting his teeth, the man turned to Tadokoro and screamed. "Don't screw around with me! You had something to do with this, didn't you?! That would explain why that stupid Zecter didn't come to me! Now we're going to die because of you!"

"Don't blame your failure on me," Tadokoro hissed as he grabbed the man's collar. "The Zecter has a mind of its own. It chooses its own user and not HQ. But in this case, HQ decided to take it into their own hands and made you the candidate and we can't argue about it. So really, this isn't my fault. Besides, you were dead weight from the start ever since you were posted to Mariejois."

The man flinched as Tadokoro released his collar and the albino raised its claws and swung it down at the man, hissing in a mocking manner at the humans. However, it stopped halfway when bullets hit its claws. The albino looked up, only to see a Bon Chari heading its way towards them, with Platoon H and Arata in it.

"Provide cover for Tadokoro-san and Misaki-san!" Platoon H's leader cried as the ZECTroopers all got off the vehicle and proceeded to blast the Worms as the leader fired a smoke bomb into the middle of the Worms while Arata ran into it, grabbing his comrades and moving into the clearing as they all got onto the Bon Chari.

"Good to see you, Arata," Tadokoro said as they left the area and made their way back to base.

Arata pulled out his own ZECT-modified Flintlock pistol and fired at the Worms. "Is this really the time for that?!"

"Wait for me!" The man cried as he crawled out of the smoke, only to be pinned to the ground by the albino. With the man in its grasp, the albino thrust its claws, stabbing the man through his neck as blood coated its claws. Then, it reached for the Rider belt and pulled it out from the man's waist. The albino screeched as it raised the belt into the air, proclaiming its victory.

Seeing this, Arata turned to Tadokoro. "It's got the Rider belt!"

"It's pretty much worthless to them anyway," Tadokoro replied. "That man wasn't the right one to wield the Kabuto Zecter. And even if the Worms try to use the belt, it wouldn't work either even if they're disguised as humans. Besides, I had suspected that the candidate would leave anyway so I gave him a fake belt. The Kabuto Zecter must have already chosen its user as well since it didn't comply to him even if it was ZECT's orders."

"Whoever the person is," Misaki spoke. "I just hope he's better than that scum."

"Sir!" Platoon H's leader called out, gaining the attention of Tadokoro. "We've received words...from base. The whole place...it's been destroyed!"

Hearing this, everyone went wide eyed as Tadokoro rubbed his temple. "How?"

"The witness was a Marine," replied the Platoon Leader. "He said that a molted Worm had infiltrated the base and destroyed it from the inside. Nobody made it out alive. Everyone in the base was trapped because the Worm had sealed the door when it left."

Silence soon followed for a full minute. Nobody said anything or even moved. Things had turned from bad to worse. "Continue back to base. We have to retrieve the real Rider belt and inform HQ about this. Then, we'll see what other orders they'll give us," Tadokoro said.

As the ZECT members all left the area, the albino snorted as he dropped the fake Rider belt and stomped on it, crushing it under its weight.

* * *

 **Grove 46:**

"Captain!" Fake Sanji called out as he and Fake Zoro approached Fake Luffy with the boy close behind.

"Call me 'boss', you idiot!" Fake Luffy cried.

Ignoring that, Fake Sanji continued. "We couldn't find their real pet, but is this the guy you were looking for?"

Seeing the boy, Fake Luffy grinned. "That's him alright. Bring him up here!" His subordinates both nodded and they soon brought the boy up to the platform where he and the other Fake Straw Hat Pirates were on. Once they were up, Fake Luffy fired his gun to silence the noisy pirates below him. "Quiet down, you lot!" As soon as the pirates all became quiet, Fake Luffy continued. "We've already found one of the people who disrespected me! It's this guy!"

As he pointed to the boy, Fake Luffy continued his speech. "Now, it's time to teach him a lesson about how terrifying I can be! Furthermore, let the punishment he is about to receive serve as a warning to you, my followers, should you ever decide to defy or betray me! Is that clear?!" The pirates all cheered at this as they raised their swords and watched in anticipation.

Tendou, on the other hand, decided to head for higher ground. After the pirates had settled down, he proceeded to his left where he walked along the ruins of buildings, hiding himself from the pirates. However, just as he reached his destination, Marines of various ranks soon swarmed the entire Grove, surrounding the pirates. In addition to it, two Pacifista were walking closer to the area.

"This is the end for you, pirates!" One of the Marines cried. "Straw Hat Luffy and his underlings! We demand that you surrender quietly! All the exits from Grove 46 have been sealed off! There's nowhere for you to run!"

"Oh? This is truly a huge army!"

Tendou turned his head around, only to see a man he wasn't expecting. "You're 'Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh, aren't you?"

Rayleigh turned to Tendou with a surprise look. "Indeed I am, young man. And who might you be? You don't look like a pirate or a Marine."

"An infamous pirate such as yourself being here must be for a reason," Tendou said, ignoring Rayleigh's question. "Is it because you heard about this gathering? Or is there another purpose you have here?"

The ex-pirate couldn't help but chuckle at Tendou. "You're an interesting one. Well, you're partially right. I'm here because of my apprentice. Apparently, the real Straw Hat Luffy is here. I'm just hoping that I find him at this place. So, you haven't answer my question."

Tendou shrugged as he raised his hand and pointed to the sky. "I am the man who walks the path of Heaven, Tendou Souji. And I'm following a kid to make sure that he gets to his pirate crew safely because he's too dense."

"Sounds a lot like Luffy alright," Rayleigh smiled. "Tendou, I'm certain that you just describe two things that matched Straw Hat Luffy. He's 19 years old, still a teen and he's described as a dense guy by his own crew. That means only one thing, Tendou. You've been following the real Straw Hat Luffy the entire time."

"You're kidding, right?" Tendou asked, hoping for it to be true. How could a pirate, who's bounty is 400,000,000 Berries, be such a dense boy?

"Nope," Rayleigh replied.

Tendou sighed. "Then his crew has done well to survive this long. But for a dense boy, he sure is amusing. Taking on 3 of the World Governments major facilities was a suicidal attempt but he did it. Now that you mention it, he wanted to invite me to his crew as well."

Rayleigh smiled. "Then you must be really impressive yourself if Luffy-kun wants you in his crew. All of his crew are impressive themselves. Every one of them are strong and skilled. But I'm curious about you. What makes him want you to join?"

"Oi! Caribou!" Fake Luffy cried. "Use that Marine you captured as a shield and force them to clear a path!"

Caribou grinned, his tongue licking his lips. "Use that guy as a shield, huh?" Caribou approached the impaled Marine Scout and laughed as he lifted him up into the air using the spear before dropping him back onto the ground.

"What are you doing, Caribou?!" Fake Luffy screamed. "Use him as a shield so we can get away from here!"

"Sorry boss, no can do!" Caribou replied. "Because this Marine here...he lied to me when he said that he didn't call for reinforcements!" Then, Caribou pulled out his pistol and before anyone could do anything, he fired it at the Scout, killing him. As the pirates all cheered, Caribous faced the Marines. "You guys have an unwritten rule that it's alright to lie to villains...something has to be done about that!"

Rayleigh sighed. "Another Super Rookie who loves to kill...what's with the younger generations nowadays?"

"Kill the pirates!"

"Show them what we Straw Hat Pirates can do! Counter attack!"

Before long, both sides had started a huge battle as swords collided with swords, bullets flying in all directions, and blood splattering everywhere.

Tendou sighed as well. "If what you're saying is true, then I'll just have to get down there and protect him."

"Oh?" Rayleigh raised a brow at Tendou. "Someone's willing to protect a pirate, huh? I thought you were just going to follow him. And I don't really think you should help him. I'm sure Luffy-kun has improved over the past 2 years. I've been training him most of the time, after all."

"Is that so?" Tendou said. "Then Straw Hat Luffy must be a strong pirate after 2 years. But you said that you were curious about me, right? Then let me show you." Without hesitation, Tendou leapt off the edge.


	5. Luffy exposed! Kabuto Zecter appears!

**Chapter 5: Luffy exposed! Kabuto Zecter appears!**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay! Here's the fifth chapter and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Kamen Rider. Those belong to their creators.**

* * *

 **Guest review:**

 **Guest: Not really. Law's voice actor isn't Tendou's actor. Although I do agree with you that Law's VA does sound a little light Tendou, at some moments.**

* * *

 **ZECT Branch of Sabaody Archipelago, 20 mins before Worms' ambushed ZECT members:**

The molted Worm, disguised as a Marine Commander it had found unconscious on the way, grinned as it stared at the building being sandwiched by taller Marine bases on each of its sides. The Worm approached the small building, taking in its structure into account.

The building was merely five stories tall, smaller than the other surrounding buildings, with a tiled rooftop. The building's top floor was entirely made out of glass with window frames attached to form identical rows of windows. Below it were the remaining four floors, where the very first floor was made out of bricks and cement, with doorways for vehicles to enter and exit. The entire building, excluding the top and first floor, were coated with a layer of metal, which seemed to have claw marks on them.

It had guessed that its deceased comrades had infiltrated the base before, only for them to end up dead from attacking without a plan.

Now, it was here, not only to avenge its fallen comrades, but to also complete an objective that its superior had been lecturing it to finish. It was time for it to prove its worth. The molted Worm stopped at the front of the building and looked at its doors, seeing the insignia it had been looking for, ZECT. It grinned and closed its eyes, going through the memories of its mimicked disguise. The Worm found an interesting memory within seconds, seeing the Commander it had mimicked placing his hand on the door, where a scanner was located.

The Worm followed the memory, placing its hand on the visible scanner. A green light flashed from behind the scanner that scanned its entire hand before fading away while a voice spoke through a small Surveillance Den Den Mushi. "Back from hunting those pirates, already? As expected of you, Commander. Tadokoro-san isn't in at the moment but we'll have one of the ZECTroopers escort you to the waiting area. Please wait for a few minutes while the ZECTrooper makes his way to greet you."

After two minutes passed, the door began to open. The Worm noticed a human figure soon appearing as the door opened widely, which it soon realized, was its escort. The ZECTrooper was one of the humans that had attacked it and its comrades the previous night. This ZECTrooper was one of the humans that the albino had injured, from the claw marks visible on the human's helmet. Also, the human wore a cast on his right arm, which made the human wince in pain as he took a step forward while clutching his injured arm.

"Welcome Commander," the ZECTrooper saluted with his left hand. "The doc told me that you were here so he's requested that I bring you to the waiting area for Tadokoro-san and the others. If you'd please..." As he stepped aside, the Worm walked into the building while the ZECTrooper closed the door before escorting the Worm in disguise up the stairs to the fourth floor.

Once they had reached the fourth floor, the ZECTrooper began escorting the Worm towards the room at the end of the corridor, where the Worm began eyeing the other doors with curiosity.

"Sir," the ZECTrooper spoke. "You're a bit quiet than usual. Is something wrong?"

Hearing that, the Worm panicked for a moment before it began browsing through the memories of the human host it had mimicked and turned to the human and shook its head as it spoke in a voice that mimicked its disguise's voice. "Not at all. I was just...thinking of something. Straw Hat Luffy was a tough pirate to beat. But the boys were able to handle him without a problem."

"Is that so?" The ZECTrooper asked. "Then you must have trained them well for them to defeat a pirate with a bounty of 400,000,000 Berries." Then, they soon reach their destination and the ZECTrooper opened the door. "It's a shame we didn't get to talk much. Please wait inside here, sir. Once Tadokoro-san comes back, I'll bring him up here to meet with you. Can you believe it? At least half of the entire ZECTroopers here, including myself, were wiped out by Worms last night. Tadokoro-san thinks that we can end this today when Kabuto's qualified candidate arrives so he has mobilized the remaining half to help him."

The Worm nodded and remained silent as it entered the room before turning to see the ZECTrooper close the door.

It waited for a few minutes in the waiting area, so that it wouldn't cause any suspicion and that the ZECTrooper would leave. The Worm then exited the room quietly and it ran through the memories of its disguise once more to gain as many information as it could about the ZECT base from the inside. The memories provided the answers for it almost instantly. The fourth floor, where it was currently at, is meant for ZECT's Communications and Weapons Storage. This was where it will begin its assault.

The Worm approached the closest door to it and read the sign on it, which read: PRIMARY WEAPON STORAGE.

Entering the room, the Worm found almost half of the weapons that were used by the ZECTroopers from the previous night was stored in the room, while quite a few were missing. The Worm approached one of the Machine Blade Guns stored in the room and picked it up and placed it on the ground while it began to revert back to its original form. Then, it swung its claws, destroying the rest of the weapons in the room.

Once all of the Machine Blade Guns were destroyed, the Worm began changing into its Marine disguise again as it picked up the last remaining Machine Blade Gun and headed out of the room. "No weapons, no resistance," muttered the Worm as it approached the next room, which had a sign that read: SECONDARY WEAPON STORAGE.

The Worm entered it, where it was greeted with an empty room, which surprised it since it had expected that the ZECTroopers would all carry Secondary weapons.

With the second room done, it approached the last two doors, where the doors had signs that read: COMMUNICATIONS and STRATEGY PLANNING.

Remembering that the ZECTrooper had said that the injured half of the ZECTroopers were currently in the base, it knew that they had to recover and therefore, the Strategy Planning room would surely be empty since the ZECTroopers had to rest to heal their wounds. Instead, it made its way towards the Communications Room, where it silently opened the door.

Unfortunately for it, the door creaked as it opened, causing the five humans within the room to turn around and face it.

"Commander!" One of them cried. "What are you doing here?! You're suppose to be in the waiting area!" However, he soon noticed that the Worm was carrying a Machine Blade Gun in its hand and the ZECT member quickly reached out for the Emergency button, which was soon blasted with bullets by the Worm as it closed the door.

Sparks flew from the panel and the humans backed away as the Worm dropped the weapon and reverted back into its true form, shocking the people.

"I can't believe it!" A second member cried. "The Worm mimicked a Marine Commander?!"

The Worm scoffed as it crouched, feeling its energy pumping up as its surroundings began to slow down, signalling that its Clock Up was in effect. The Worm lunged forward and swatted the humans as they were flung slowly into the air due to the Clock Up's effect. And while the humans were still in the air, the Worm walked over to the panel and slashed its claws onto it, destroying it.

As the Clock Up's effect was beginning to wither, the Worm saw that there were a few video screens with blinking dots, which it guessed to be the locations of other ZECT Branches. The Worm snickered, remembering that most of the islands that the blinking dots represented were home to ruthless Worms. Getting back to the objective, the Worm sliced the screens, which caused the Visual Den Den Mushi in the room to fall asleep.

"Stop it!"

The humans began to pounce on the Worm, but much to their ignorance, the Worm was molted, which meant that it was stronger than a Salis Worm. As a result, they were tossed around by the Worm as it began killing each of the humans using its claws. Once the last human fell, the Worm quickly changed into its disguise and headed out of the room before making its way towards the third floor.

Memories of the third floor began running through the Worm's mind thanks to its mimicked form. The third floor of ZECT's base was where the ZECTroopers' Barracks and Training area are at. But because of last night's attack, most of them had been sent to the Infirmary on the second floor while the others are out. So the Worm had no business on the third floor and made its way to the second floor.

The Infirmary occupied the entire of the second floor, due to the fact that the base houses the most number of Platoons belonging to ZECT, which was five. The Worm had a smirk on its face as it stopped in front of the door that led to the Infirmary. Inside the room will most likely be the same humans from the previous night who had tried to kill it and its comrades. Just entering the room in its disguise would surely make itself known since it wasn't suppose to leave the waiting area. So the only way it could approach was the basic way, using its Clock Up ability.

As its Clock Up ability began to take effect immediately after it had reverted back into its true form, the Worm smashed through the door to see that the humans inside were quick to react even when under the effect of Clock Up. Most of the humans moving slowly, who were all raising their arms up in defense as they turned to the broken door, wore medical Scrubs, which was a type of uniform worn by doctors. Unfortunately for them, the Worm was told to eliminate every human in its way.

Within seconds, the doctors were all slowly collapsing with their throats sliced open by the Worm as it approached the head doctor, who was identified easily due to him being the only doctor in the room who wore a coat and a band that gave him away.

It's Clock Up ability wore off, causing everything to return to normal as the head doctor yelped in surprise at seeing the Worm standing in front of him. He looked around and was horrified to see his fellow doctors, all lying on the floor lifelessly with blood oozing out from their throats. The head doctor backed away and rested his hand weakly on the wall as he looked at the Worm in disgust. "How dare you! They were just doctors who were trying to save lives!"

The Worm changed into its disguise, shocking the head doctor as the Worm spoke with its mimicked voice. "And I was just following orders."

As it raised the Machine Blade Gun in its hand, the doctor went wide eyed. "Y-Y-You mimicked the Commander that I saw at the door...that means that..."

"Yes," the Worm nodded. "You let me in, which led to the deaths of the humans in this base. All because you didn't realize that you let a Worm into the building. Now you can die, knowing that you were the one who caused the deaths of your fellow humans." The head doctor gritted his teeth as tears began leaking from his eyes while the Worm pointed the weapon at his head. Then, it pulled the trigger.

"NO!"

The Worm turned around, not bothering to see the head doctor's body fall motionlessly to the floor as blood oozed from his forehead and from the back of his head. Now, the Worm's attention was directed to the final threat in the base, the ZECTrooper who had escorted him to the waiting area. There was a surprise for the Worm as well. The ZECTrooper had a Machine Blade Gun in his hand, which surprised the Worm since it had thought that it had just destroyed all of the weapons.

"I knew that something was up with the Commander," the ZECTrooper muttered. "But to think that he was a Worm the whole time...I should have known! I won't forgive you, Worm! And as Second-In-Command of Platoon Z, I will make sure that you won't leave this base alive!"

"Quite a mouth, human," the Worm scoffed. "All of your precious doctors are dead. Your friends are all injured thanks to my superior. And you have no chance of contacting anybody from the outside because I have disabled your communications. You're the one who's going to die!"

The ZECTrooper ignored the Worm's threat and fired his weapon, blasting bullets at the Worm, who quickly reverted back to its true form to dodge the bullets using its Clock Up ability again.

Before the ZECTrooper knew it, he was knocked into the air by the Worm, who began toying with him by swatting him around for a few more times before it appeared in front of the ZECTrooper and swung its claws, slamming the human into the wall, which left large cracks from the impact of the collision with the ZECTrooper's body. He slid off the wall, falling on his face as the Worm grabbed his uniform and lifted him up.

The Worm tossed him, causing him to crash into a bed which was occupied by one of his comrades.

He rested an arm on his injured comrade defensively. "Damn it..." He cursed under his breath. "It's almost as strong as the albino. Is this the power of a molted Worm?" As the Worm approached him, he blasted his Machine Blade Gun at it, causing it to flinch. "Screw it! I can't have you kill anymore of my comrades!" The Worm took another step back as it raised its arms to defend against the bullets, which caused sparks to fly off its body.

With the Worm distracted, the ZECTrooper took the opportunity to approach a secret compartment underneath the bed. The floor underneath the bed split, allowing a suitcase to rise up from it. The ZECTrooper grabbed the suitcase and unlocked it, revealing the real Rider belt inside it. As he removed the Rider belt, he strapped it around his waist and got up. "I'm sorry, Tadokoro-san. But this is an emergency..."

As he raised his hand up, the ZECTrooper took a deep breath and cried out at the top of his lungs. "Kabuto Zecter! I need your assistance!" A portal soon appeared above him, which gave him a confidence boost as he awaited the Zecter to emerge. Then, the Kabuto Zecter emerged, flying towards the Worm and slamming into it as the Zecter flew towards the ZECTrooper, who was ready to grab it.

However, as he tried to grab the Zecter, it spun around and flew away from him as it entered the portal once more before it closed.

"Huh?" The ZECTrooper blinked in confusion before he was pinned against the wall by the Worm, who was hissing in anger as it swatted the ZECTrooper's weapon out of his hand and grabbed his helmet, crushing it. The ZECTrooper screamed as he felt his head being under pressure from the Worm's crushing hand. "Stop it! Stop it!" He cried as he struggled to break free from the Worm's grip.

The Worm growled amusingly as it brought its claws back, and thrust them forward. Before the ZECTrooper knew it, the Worm had stabbed him through his armor and pierced his heart. His body became motionless as blood leaked from his punctured wound. His face began to pale as his voice became nothing more than occasional gasps.

Now with the last threat gone, the Worm grabbed the Rider belt and examined it. _"Albino wants me to destroy the Rider belt and infiltrate ZECT's base. It would be better if I'd just eliminate both things. That would save us more time and gets me on his good side."_ The Worm thought as it crushed the belt as cracks formed on it before it dropped the belt. Then, it took the Den Den Mushi from the dead ZECTrooper's uniform.

The Worm made its way to the supporting pillars of the room and it began smashing each of the pillars as the building began to shake. Activating its Clock Up ability again, the Worm turned and took off towards the stairs as it rushed out of the building, just in time to see it collapse after the Clock Up's effect ended.

As it changed into its disguise again, the Worm turned the Den Den Mushi on and a voice was heard from it.

 _"This is H Leader, who's this?"_

The Worm grinned as it spoke in a convincing, worried tone. "Sir, I'm sorry to tell you this but...ZECT's base has been destroyed..."

Unknown to the Worm, it was being watched, by an armored being who soon walked away.

* * *

 **Grove 46:**

"All I have to do is get to Straw Hat Luffy," Tendou reminded himself as he dodged another swing of a sword from a pirate. And before the pirate could do anything, Tendou lifted his foot and struck the pirate's chest, causing him to drop his sword as he stumbled back in pain and falling onto the ground.

Tendou adjusted his attire and continued his way towards the boy, who has been identified by Rayleigh as Luffy.

With the Pacifista now at the scene, they had quickly taken out 'Lip Service' Doughty with ease and the Marines had gotten their confidence boost and were slowly turning the tides with the pirates, which made it more difficult for Tendou to reach Luffy since the pirates were being pushed back.

As he approached the stairs that led up to Luffy, Tendou noticed that the fake Straw Hat crew were already running away. "They're scared of the Pacifista, huh? They should have thought it through when they pretended to be the Straw Hats since they're really infamous..." Tendou sighed as he climbed the stairs, avoiding stray bullets that were fired by Marines and pirates.

Once he had reached the top, he was greeted by a surprised Luffy. "Ah! You're that guy I followed! What are you doing here?"

He reached for his vest and pulled out Luffy's Wanted poster to compare it and confirm Rayleigh's words. As he took a glance at the poster, he looked at Luffy and he repeated it a few more times before he folded the Wanted poster and placed it back in his vest. "So Rayleigh was telling the truth. You're the real Monkey D. Luffy."

"Eh?" Luffy blinked. "You know Rayleigh?! That take's me back...but really, can you believe these guys? They all think I'm their boss."

Tendou nodded. "The people who they're calling boss is a pirate who's impersonating you. He's the one who pointed the gun at your face back when we met hours ago."

"What?!" Luffy's eyes went wide. "He was pretending to be me? So Sanji and Zoro were fakes too? They look just like the real ones too!" Hearing that, Tendou couldn't help but sweat dropped from the boy's denseness. Luffy quickly adjusted his enormous backpack and turned away. "Well then, I guess we'd better get out of here while we still have the chance."

"Straw Hat was not a piece of trash like you!"

The two stopped and turned, only to find out that Fake Luffy was knocked out and bloodied from a blow of an axe belonging to Sentomaru. All around, the pirates and Marines were dumbstruck.

"WHAT?!" Cried all of the pirates as they stared wide eyed at their easily defeated leader. "Straw Hat Boss!"

Sentomaru scoffed. "I see what's going on. All these pirates were tricked into joining a fake Straw Hat crew. PX-5, who is this guy?"

The Pacifista known as PX-5 glanced at Fake Luffy and spoke. "The pirate 'Triple-Tongue' Demaro Black. Bounty: 26,000,000 Berries."

"26,000,000?!" A pirate exclaimed in shock. "which means that this guy's a fake?!"

Anger rose from the pirates as they glared at the unconscious Demaro Black and at the same time, their morale had fallen. And while their anger was directed at the impostor, the rest of the fake Straw Hat crew panicked and took off in fear, finally realizing the consequences of their actions.

"What the hell?!" Another pirate cried. "He used Straw Hat Luffy's name and tricked us?! I can't believe he took advantage of the fact that the real one is dead!"

Albion was furious as well, gripping his daggers tightly. "Damn it! I let a weakling like him boss me around?!"

Sentomaru looked around at the pirates and rolled his eyes as he continued. "He was a fool for trying to deceive me, but you guys who fell for it are also out of luck. We're taking all of you in custody! And by some kind of crazy coincidence, the real Straw Hat Luffy is here too..." Hearing that last part, almost all of the pirates were surprised. "PX-5 had locked onto him the moment we entered the area. Target him now, PX-5!"

In response, PX-5 looked around and targeted the pirate in question and opened his mouth, firing a laser beam at Luffy.

Sensing the laser, Luffy quickly reached for Tendou and leapt out of the way, just in time for the laser beam to explode on the spot where they were at a moment ago. As they landed back on the tall platform from before, Luffy released his hand from Tendou. "You alright?" Tendou got up and dusted himself before he gave the boy a nod, only to realize that Luffy's cloak was missing and his fake mustache had dropped. Luffy sighed in relief and got up, placing his backpack down and yelled at the people below them. "What are you doing?! I've got a lot of valuable lunchboxes stored in this backpack, you know? And you almost killed my new nakama!"

Silence filled the entire Grove as everyone stared at Luffy, lost at words from seeing him.

Then, the pirates spoke first, screaming the exact same words together. "That's the real Straw Hat Luffy!"

"Don't be taken aback!" A Marine cried to his comrades. "We were prepared to fight the real one in the first place!"

Sentomaru stepped forward. "Straw Hat! So you're really here!"

Luffy looked at him and frowned. "Huh?! You're going to get in my way again? A friend of mine told me it'd be harder to set sail if I caused a commotion."

"Don't worry!" Sentomaru replied. "You're not going to set sail. Things have changed these past two years. I've officially become a Marine now! And with the Pacifista, I will capture you here and now! PX-5, blast him!" The cyborg complied, firing three more laser beams at Luffy.

"Oi," Luffy muttered to Tendou. "You'll have to step aside for a bit." As Tendou moved aside, Luffy shifted his head, dodging the lasers as they exploded behind him.

Tendou smiled slightly, amused by Luffy. "So you're a Haki user, huh?"

 **"Gear Second!"** Luffy said, pumping more blood all over his body as steam was released from his body while his right fist blackened from using Haki. As PX-5 leapt towards him, Luffy avoided the Pacifista by jumping into the air. **"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!"** Before PX-5 could turn, he was greeted by a fist that moved too fast for anyone to see. The Pacifista crashed, creating a crater below it before it cackled with electricity and exploded.

"He destroyed the Pacifista with just one punch?!" The pirates exclaimed in shock.

Sentomaru blinked. "That Straw Hat...he coated his fist in Haki!"

Luffy landed back on the platform and picked up his backpack before turning to Tendou. "Let's go!" As the two leapt off the platform, the Marines began pursuing them.

"Oi, Luffy!"

"Luffy! So this was your doing after all! How can you already be in trouble?!"

The Rubber Man smiled. "Oh! Sanji! Zoro! There's no mistaking it this time! I really missed you guys!"

Sentomaru gritted his teeth. "Roronoa! Black Leg! So the Straw Hats are really alive after all. PX-7!"

From the smoke created from PX-5's explosion, PX-7 emerged from it and lunged forward at the two Straw Hat Pirates, preparing to fire a laser beam, only for Zoro and Sanji to attack the cyborg before he could fire. The Swordsman placed Wado Ichimonji, one of his swords, in his mouth and unsheathed the other two, raising them up as he sliced through the Pacifista while Sanji began rapidly spinning, heating up his lower legs to a high temperature, which triggered his Diable Jambe ability as he swung his foot, breaking PX-7's neck.

Seeing this, the pirates' jaws dropped. "It's the real Straw Hat Pirates! They're nothing like the fakes!"

As the second and final Pacifista exploded, Zoro sheathed his swords and pointed to Luffy. "You're ninth, Luffy."

"Shut it, bragger!" Sanji yelled. "Let's hurry. The others are waiting at the ship." Then, the Chef soon noticed Tendou beside Luffy and he asked. "And who's he?"

Luffy grinned. "He's going to be our new nakama!"

"We can either talk about me now or later," Tendou voiced out. "The Marines are almost reaching us."

"Don't let Straw Hat Luffy and his allies escape! Capture them, if it's the last thing you do!" A Marine barked as numerous Marines followed him to pursue Luffy and the others.

Zoro spoke. "He's right. We can settle the issue later. We'll have to get going now."

As the were about to get going, Luffy turned to his left and smiled when he saw a familiar face looking back at him from a higher ground. "Rayleigh!"

Hearing this, Zoro and Sanji stopped and faced the ex-pirate, smiling when they saw him.

The Marines and pirates all stopped whatever they were doing and gasped when they saw Rayleigh.

"Could it be...'Dark King' Rayleigh is here?!"

Rayleigh chuckled as he looked around at the scene before turning his attention to Luffy and his group. "I decided to come and have a look, but it seems that you're doing just fine. Luffy, you've gotten even stronger since I saw you." The young pirate Captain nodded to him and Rayleigh continued. "Well then, you should hurry up and get going. Your friends are all waiting for you!"

Luffy nodded again. "Rayleigh! Thanks for everything you've done for me these past two years!"

"This isn't like you," Rayleigh smiled. "Hurry and go! And you, Tendou! Stay behind! I want to see what you're capable of!"

Tendou nodded. He would have stayed behind anyway. With that many Marines chasing them, he was certain that they would be captured if they only ran so he had to minimize their numbers.

"Rayleigh, I'm going to do it! I'm going to be the Pirate King!" Luffy cried before he picked up his backpack. "Rayleigh, thank you so much. I'm off now!"

As he watched Luffy, Zoro and Sanji run off, Rayleigh couldn't help but tear up, remembering the training he had given the boy. "Keep going all the way to the top, Luffy!"

"The Straw Hat Pirates are headed for Grove 42! Don't let them escape!"

Tendou sighed as he faced the Marines running towards him. However, a line soon appeared on the ground, which separated the Marines from Tendou as Rayleigh appeared beside him with his sword in his hand. "My apprentice is setting sail. Please do not interfere. And I'd advise against crossing that line I made." The ex-pirate turned to Tendou and smiled. "Tendou, show me how strong you are."

"With pleasure," replied Tendou as he stepped forward.

"Don't be fooled!" A Marine Lieutenant said to his comrades. "He's just trying to intimidate us! We can't let Straw Hat Luffy leave this island!" The other Marines nodded with determination as they raised their weapons and crossed the line.

* * *

 **Grove 42:**

"Yohohohoho!" Laughed a voice that the Straw Hat Pirates knew very well.

"Brook's here!" Usopp grinned as they watched three Flying Fishes, driven by Duval's subordinates.

One of them held their crew member, Brook, who was nothing but bones. He was an extremely skeleton who wore clothes that represents a rock star, which he is as well. The skeleton had heart-shaped sunglasses, a yellow feather boa, a top hat with a giant crown on the brim and orange red trousers with a floral design. In his hands was his fish-shaped electric guitar as well.

As the Flying Fishes neared the Thousand Sunny, Brook leapt off the flying vehicle and landed on the ship's deck.

Franky smiled. "I'm impressed that you left behind your life as a superstar."

Brook laughed. "Yohohoho! Seeing you all brings back such fond memories." He eyed the two girls on the ship and smiled. "You two have become even more beautiful." Then, he approached a barrel and sat on it, strumming his guitar. "Well then, Nami-san...it has been two years, so...may I see your pant...?"

However, before he could finish, Nami swung her foot at the skeleton's face, knocking him down. "Like hell I'll show you! I didn't show them to you two years ago either, you know!"

"M-My chest trembles with joy at our reunion..." Brock mumbled weakly. "But I don't have a chest that can tremble, though. Yohohohoho!"

Usopp sighed. "Looks like the star is having a fit."

"I swear you guys haven't matured at all," Nami groaned.

As Brook got up, he rubbed his head. "It doesn't seem like everyone is here yet either."

"There's no need to worry," Robin replied. "Chopper just went to pick up the others. Ah, and it seems that they're already here too."

The crew looked up at where Robin was looking at and they smiled, seeing their Doctor returning with Sanji, Zoro and Luffy, on the back of a giant multi-colored bird.

"Oi~!" Luffy waved at them. "It's been so long, guys!"

Chopper smiled, hanging from Zoro's shoulder. "See guys? I told you I'd find them!" However, Chopper's joyful moment ended when he heard a strange noise and turned to see Sanji having a major nosebleed that was able to propel the Chef off the bird and fall into water. "Sanji!"

Once they had landed on the ship, Luffy and the others got off the bird and Chopper thanked the bird before running towards Sanji, who was thankfully pulled into the ship by Usopp and Franky.

"This is bad, Chopper!" Usopp cried. "He's losing a lot of blood!"

Meanwhile, Luffy was admiring Franky's body with twinkling eyes. "F-F-Franky, you're..."

The Shipwright tilted his head and pressed his nose. "What is it? Is there anything that bothers you-mecha?"

As hair emerged from Franky's head, Luffy squealed as he tried to reach for Franky's nose. "Mecha?! I wanna push that!"

Unfortunately for him, he was held back by Nami. "Wait, Luffy! I don't understand how you're feeling in the slightest, but save it for later! I just received a report saying that warships are almost here!"

Just then, a cannonball crashed into the water, almost hitting the ship.

"They're already here?!" Usopp cried as he ran to the ship's railings and pulled out his spyglass. "There's three of the warships too!" As he turned back to the others, more cannonballs whizzed pass the ship. "Hey, are we gonna fight back or what?! We're gonna get killed!"

 **"Slave Arrow!"**

From the warships' flank, multiple arrows, with tips resembling hearts, attacked three of the cannonballs fired from one of the warship, turning the cannonballs into stone as they sank under the water.

Soon, a pirate ship sailed in between the Thousand Sunny and the warships, pulled by two identical sea serpents known as the Yuda, and stopped.

"Who would be so insolent..." said a feminine voice, directed at the warships. "...as to leave a warship in my path?!" The woman who spoke, was a well known pirate who became a Shichibukai and was also known for her beauty, and her name is Boa Hancock, the Pirate Empress.

"That's the Kuja's mark," Robin said, eyeing the Jolly Roger of the Kuja Pirates.

"Kuja?" Nami asked.

Robin nodded and she began explaining to the Navigator. "They're a fierce female pirate crew led by the Pirate Empress, one of the seven Shichibukai of the sea."

"Shichibukai?!" Usopp exclaimed, surprised by what Robin had said.

"The Empress, Boa Hancock," Robin continued. "Rumors has it that anyone who sees her beauty is completely overwhelmed and turns to stone."

At that moment, Brook decided to check the Kuja Pirates with a spyglass, only to find himself blinded by the beauty of the Pirate Empress. His jaw dropped and he was taken aback, dropping the spyglass. "S-So bright! She's shining! Her beauty knows no bounds!"

Usopp, who grabbed the spyglass, looked at the Kuja Pirates. And when he spotted Boa Hancock, his jaw dropped as well. "I can't believe her unsurpassed beauty!"

Hearing Usopp, Sanji blinked and he quickly grabbed his own spyglass and ran towards the railings. "Where is she?!" Sanji looked through the spyglass, searching for the Pirate Empress. When he spotted her, Sanji was speechless. He was frozen in place, unable to do anything or say anything, as he immediately turned to stone.

"Oh, it's Hancock and the others!" Luffy smiled as he approached the railings, which earned him curious looks from his crew. "Looks like we're saved by them."

"You know her?" Nami asked.

Luffy nodded. "Yep. I was sent flying to the Island of Women. They're all friends of mine."

"That legendary island populated entirely by women? You mean it really exists?!" Usopp cried.

Sanji, who had snapped out of his stone-like trance, glared at the direction of his Captain with fury emitting from him. "You're on friendly terms with the Empress?!" He grabbed Luffy's cardigan and shook him. "Oi! Did you even train at all?!" Luffy merely nodded, much to Sanji's disappointment as he dropped his Captain and fell to his knees, hitting the ground with his fist with mixed feelings as he sobbed. "And I was...I was...I can't believe I had to endure hell!"

"What's wrong with you, Sanji?" Luffy asked, tilting his head in confusion at the Chef.

Nami sighed. "Alright then, let's prepare to set sail!"

"Yes, Nami-Swan!" Sanji replied, instantly recovering from his depressed moment.

"WAIT!" Luffy yelled, causing everyone to stop. "We can't set sail yet!"

Nami blinked. "Luffy! The Marines are being distracted. This is our only chance to get going. Why don't you want to set sail yet?"

"He's waiting for our new nakama," Zoro replied, earning a confused look from Nami and the others, excluding Chopper, Sanji and Luffy.

"Eh? A new nakama?" Franky repeated. "Who's that?"

Luffy grinned. "An awesome guy that I want on this ship!"

* * *

 **Grove 46:**

Tendou sidestepped a Marine and swung his hand back, hitting the back of the Marine's head which knocked him down as he dropped his cutlass. As more Marines surrounded Tendou with their rifles aimed at him.

"You have nowhere to run this time!"

Rayleigh knocked out a Marine with the back of his sword's hilt and he turned to where Tendou was. "Uh oh."

"Fire!"

As the Marines cocked their rifles, they pulled the triggers, blasting bullets at Tendou, who smirked as he maneuvered himself around the bullets, using his Observation Haki. The bullets never hit him and instead, hit the Marines in their paths. As a result, the Marines who were surrounding Tendou had all collapsed with their bodies struck by their bullets.

"Oh? Observation Haki?" Rayleigh muttered. "Now I'm beginning to see why Luffy wants him to join his crew."

The remaining Marines, who numbered around fifty, took a step back in fear of the two men in front of them, who have wiped out most of their forces that tried to get passed them.

"Who is that guy?!" One of the Marines exclaimed, eyeing Tendou, who dusted himself off.

"Straw Hat Luffy said that he was his ally, so that means that he's one of the Straw Hat Pirates!" Another answered.

Tendou clicked his tongue and approached the Marines, who quickly raised their weapons defensively. He ignored their actions and narrowed his eyes at them, sensing a familiar presence that he hadn't felt in a long time. "It's here..."

Before the Marines could do anything, they collapsed, falling lifelessly to the ground with claw marks appearing all over their bodies as a mist began appearing all around them, which surprised Rayleigh. "What happened to them?"

"Rayleigh," Tendou called out. "Step back. I'll deal with this." As he approached the mist, a Marine Commander soon emerged from it, with multiple patches of blood all over his body with a weapon in his hand that looked far more advanced than the Marine's rifles and swords. On the weapon, small drops of blood dripped from below it, where a retractable blade rested. Tendou eyed the Marine and glared at him. "I know what you are. There's no need to hide your true self."

The Marine Commander halted, surprised by Tendou's words but he quickly calmed down and smiled. "Impressive, human. I'm surprised that you know what I am."

"Your kind can't deceive my eyes," Tendou said. "So drop the disguise."

"Very well," the Commander replied as he began to glow while his body began changing its shape, becoming slightly taller and growing armor-like features together with spider legs protruding from his body. Once the glow had faded, the Marine Commander was no longer there. Instead, a humanoid insect-like being stood in his place, giving off a hiss at Tendou.

"What?" Rayleigh eyed the creature, raising his sword up. "What kind of creature is that?"

Tendou approached the insect being. "So you're a molted one, aren't you, Worm?"

The molted Worm glared at Tendou as it began to speak using the voice of the Marine Commander it had mimicked. "How do you know what I am? Only certain people know of it!"

"Then that makes me one of them," Tendou replied as he glared back at the Worm. "It was fate that brought us together to meet, Worm."

"What makes you say that?" The Worm asked, preparing to lunge at him.

Tendou raised his index finger and pointed it towards the sky. "My grandmother said this: If I wish for it, fate will always be my ally." Then, he faced the Worm again. "Fate has brought us together for a reason and I'm fully aware of it. My destiny...is about to reveal itself to me."

"You don't make any sense!" The Worm hissed as it swung its claws at Tendou.

"Tendou!" Rayleigh cried as he ran towards them, only to stop when he noticed a portal above them.

Tendou smiled as he opened his hand to expose his palm. Moments later, the Worm was knocked back by the one thing it had not expected, the Kabuto Zecter. The sentient device slammed into the Worm once more, causing sparks to ignite from the Worm's arm as the Kabuto Zecter flew towards Tendou, allowing him to catch it. He smiled as he gave the Kabuto Zecter a closer look. "Now, I will create the future using these hands. This is my destiny. I have been waiting, no, I have been living for this very moment. Henshin!"

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Tendou is about the transform! Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys.**


	6. Chapter 6: Destination: Fishman Island!

**Chapter 6: Destination: Fishman Island!**

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own One Piece or Kamen Rider. Those belong to their creators.**

* * *

"Henshin!"

As Tendou raised the Kabuto Zecter, he attached the Zecter to his belt, which caused it to glow.

 _ **\- Henshin! -**_

From the belt, multiple small hexagons began forming all over Tendou's body which soon formed a black bodysuit. Then, his suit formed a heavily bulky armor with the colors of silver and red. Oh his hands were silver gauntlets and silver plates could be seen from the end of his gauntlets to the top of his arms. Silver shin plates formed on his legs with armor covering his ankles as well. His visor was blue with a pair of ZECT's insignia on both of the armor on his shoulder.

Once the transformation was complete, the Zecter released a blast of energy, which pushed Rayleigh back a few steps while the Worm shielded its eyes. As the Worm lowered its arm, it flinched at the sight of Tendou's new form as it hissed. "You...how did you get the Rider belt?! I thought I destroyed it!"

Tendou scoffed. "I don't remember you coming near me for the past few years. This belt and I share a long relationship. And now, it is a part of what I must do."

"I'll kill you!" The Worm cried as it pounced onto Tendou, who merely sidestepped the Worm with his right arm stretched out, hitting the Worm's torso before pulling his arm back to strike its back.

The Worm stumbled forward and it quickly turned around, only to receive a fist to the face by Tendou, who then pulled out a weapon from behind his back which resembled a larger sized pistol, with a sharp blade at the bottom at its hilt glittering as Tendou pulled the trigger. The weapon blasted three bullet-like projectiles that struck the Worm's left shoulder and cheek, which made it flinch and fall on its back.

"Tendou..." Rayleigh watched on as he gazed at the weapon Tendou held in his hand as well as the strange armor he wore. All these...from a bug that came from nowhere? He found it hard to believe but yet, it was right in front of him, fighting against a creature even more strange than the armor. But what could he do? Tendou had told him to stand back so that he could battle the Worm himself. And to see him battle a monster, who defeated fifty Marines in an instant, and was gaining the upper hand, the ex-pirate wouldn't bother to interfere.

As the Worm got to its feet, Tendou grabbed it by the shoulder and tossed the Worm onto the ground, where it tumbled onto its side before turning to Tendou and fired web-like projectiles from its mouth.

Using his Observation Haki, Tendou was able to see the Worm's actions before it had done it. Tendou fired his weapon once more, hitting the Worm's projectiles with ease using his own.

"You bastard," the Worm cursed. "You're with ZECT, aren't you?"

"ZECT?" Tendou repeated. "As if I would ever join those liars." He approached the Worm and flipped his weapon around, holding his weapon by its gun barrel, which made it looked as if he was now holding an axe.

The Worm hissed and swung its claws at Tendou, who deflected them with his weapon's blade. Then, in the next moment, Tendou slashed his weapon at the Worm's arm, which caused sparks to fly in all directions as the Worm flinched in pain.

Rayleigh was impressed. Despite the heavy looking armor that Tendou now donned, he was still able to hold against the Worm for a long time, and he was also able to deal blows to it as well. Rayleigh was now convinced that he was perfect to be in Luffy's crew.

With another blow from the weapon, the Worm was now on his back, against the ground. Tendou pressed the weapon's blade against the Worm's neck. "Any last words?"

The Worm smirked as it raised its foot, knocking Tendou off of it as the Worm activated its Clock Up ability, reducing its form to a flash of blue and orange as it slammed into Tendou multiple times which sent the Kabuto user off his feet as he was constantly knocked all over the place while still being in the air.

Now, Rayleigh was worried. "What kind of ability is that? It's even faster than Soru! Not even my Haki can sense it!"

However, Tendou wasn't anxious. As he crashed onto the ground, the Worm reappeared in front of him again before activating its Clock Up once more. Tendou lowered his weapon and closed his eyes, using his Observation Haki again as he searched for the Worm. Tendou trained himself, pushing through his limits. And he knew all of those times spent on training was worth the time for this moment as his Haki soon found the Worm's aura, which created the silhouette of the creature.

"There you are," Tendou muttered as he opened his eyes. With one swift swing of his weapon to the right, the blade struck the Worm, causing its Clock Up ability to be interrupted, bringing it back to the world's normal pace as sparks flew from its left arm, where Tendou had struck.

Injured, the Worm struggled to get back on its feet, barely managing to get up on a knee. It looked up, seeing Tendou approaching him with a intention to kill. The Worm quickly changed into its human disguise, which was also bleeding from the spots where Tendou had struck. "Please, have mercy..."

Tendou ignored its plead for mercy and raised his weapon. Then, he swung it down, letting the blade pierce through the Worm's shoulder as it screeched. Moments later, it was engulfed in blue flames and exploded, leaving no evidence of its body.

As the explosion cleared up, the Kabuto Zecter detached itself from Tendou's Rider belt, cancelling his transformation as it took off towards the sky.

Rayleigh approached him with a grin. "That was an interesting battle, Tendou. What was that thing?"

"All you need to know is that it was a threat to humanity but it's long gone," Tendou replied, earning a laugh from Rayleigh.

"I guess Luffy-kun was right to have you in his crew. I'd suggest you quickly make your way to Grove 42. That's where Luffy's ship is at and knowing him, he's probably waiting for you," Rayleigh said.

Tendou nodded and he made his way towards the direction of Grove 42 before turning his head back to face Rayleigh. "I didn't accept his invitation. But I guess I'll stay on board for a while. They might come into some trouble eventually."

"You're have quite the knowledge about Luffy-kun," Rayleigh said, impressed. "But this is Luffy-kun were talking about. I'm sure he'll be bugging you to stay and join his crew."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tendou replied.

* * *

 **ZECT** **Branch of Sabaody Archipelago:**

Tadokoro and the other ZECT members were all staring in shock at the scene they were witnessing. Their base, that once was their home, had collapsed and had killed everybody inside. Marines who were in nearby Groves were alerted and had rushed in, confirming that no one had survived as they covered each of the bodies they had retrieved from the remains of the base.

"Misaki," Tadokoro spoke, gaining the attention of his colleague. "Get me a Den Den Mushi. Headquarters has to know what happened." Misaki nodded, walking away as she made her way towards one of the Marine Captains who was speaking to his fellow Marines. Tadokoro then turned to Arata and Platoon H and spoke to them. "Search the remains. We have to retrieve the Rider belt at any cost!"

"Yes, sir!" Roared the ZECTroopers of Platoon H as they began their search while Arata stayed behind with his superior.

"Is this what a Worm is capable of?" Arata asked.

Tadokoro shrugged. "It really depends on the Worm itself. They can be intelligent enough to form plans, or they can just attack head on. But judging from the Worms' activities and behaviors, the Worm who destroyed the base was just following orders, probably that albino. All I hope for is that we find the Rider belt. There's a chance that we might still be able to find out who Kabuto's user is."

"When we find Kabuto's user," Arata said. "We'll give him the belt and he'll help us battle, right?"

"If he isn't like the one that Headquarters had selected, then yes," Tadokoro replied as Misaki made her way back to them with a Den Den Mushi in her hands.

Misaki handed the Den Den Mushi to Tadokoro and spoke. "I've managed to get one that links you to ZECT HQ, Tadokoro-san. I hope they'll go easy on you for this incident."

Tadokoro sighed. "I doubt it..."

As he picked up the Den Den Mushi, a voice came through it. _"This is ZECT HQ. Why did you call us?"_

"This is Tadokoro of Sabaody Archipelago ZECT," Tadokoro replied. "I have...bad news for you, Mishima-san."

 _"Explain,"_ Mishima replied.

Tadokoro sighed. "It seems that the Worms have proven to be much more threatening than before. They've managed to ambush my men and killed the whole of Platoon L. They've also managed to kill your candidate for Kabuto and while that was all happening, they've managed to send one of their molted Worms to infiltrate our base and destroy it. Our dead consists of the mentioned Platoon L, the candidate, and the rest of my men excluding Platoon H. We are currently searching for the Rider belt that we have left in the destroyed base and are awaiting further instructions."

An irritated sigh came from the Den Den Mushi before Mishima spoke again. _"I can't believe that they've become this dangerous. I'm very disappointed in you. Retrieve that belt at any cost, Tadokoro-san. That candidate I selected was useless, as it seems. It's time we find a new one. Gather the remaining of your men and head to Dressrosa. We've been unable to get any words from Shadow lately. We fear that they've been found. Make your way there and wait for your next instructions and send anyone from your remaining members to the branch at Fishman Island. We were hoping that the candidate would come by Fishman Island to pick up something but since he's dead, we'll need you to get it and bring it to Dressrosa."_

"Understood," Tadokoro replied as the line went dead afterwards.

"What did HQ say?" Misaki asked as she was handed the Den Den Mushi.

"HQ has instructed us to make our way to Dressrosa to check on Shadow," Tadokoro answered as he adjusted his tie. "It seems that HQ hasn't been receiving any words from Shadow and we're instructed to head to Dressrosa to wait for our next instructions, probably hep find them. And I'm sending you and Arata to Fishman Island to collect something from the ZECT branch there. "

Misaki raised a brow. "Shadow? They're ZECT's elite fighters. If they're in trouble, then I'm guessing that the Doflamingo case must be serious. And for me to go to Fishman Island with Arata? You're kidding, right?"

"Either that or Worms are interfering," Tadokoro replied. "ZECT members who were once part of Cipher Pol managed to find quite a lot of info about slaves and Worms being in Doflamingo's island. ZECT sent Shadow to infiltrate the Worms and prove that Doflamingo is keeping slaves. That is their mission. But to lose communication, I fear for their safety. And no, I'm not kidding when I say that you and Arata need to go to Fishman Island. HQ's orders are absolute."

Moments later, Platoon H's leader soon walked up to them with the Rider belt in his hands. "Tadokoro-san. We found the Rider belt. But the Marines who found it said that it was broken. However, it looks as if nothing had happened to it, even when it was crushed under the weight of the base when it collapsed."

Tadokoro nodded and grabbed the belt. "The Rider belt is one of our most mysterious weapons. Its creators had somehow managed to make the belt self-regenerate over time, which we should find impossible since the top scientist, Dr. Vegapunk wasn't able to make something like it. But we do not question it since the ones who created the belt are also the people who knows more about the Worms than anyone else."

"Tadokoro-san," Misaki said. "Aren't you a friend of the people who has knowledge of the Worms? Because I remember the last time we were in HQ, you were discussing with Mishima about them and he said that you were a-"

"We'll talk about it some other time," Tadokoro interrupted as he handed the belt back to Platoon H's leader. "Tell the rest of your Platoon to assemble at Grove 60. We'll need to borrow a warship and sail to Dressrosa to await further instructions from HQ. Also, we'll need a coated ship for Misaki and Arata."

"Yes, sir!" Saluted the ZECTrooper as he walked back to his Platoon.

* * *

 **Grove 42:**

As the soap bubble coating of the Thousand Sunny began to expand, the Straw Hats could only stare in awe as the bubble engulfed them, not even popping as it did so.

"Listen up, everyone!" Nami spoke. "The coating can reduce any level of water pressure, so we need an airbag underneath the ship to keep us floating. Once it's removed, the buoyancy drops and the coated Sunny will sink towards the ocean floor. That who it works."

"I see..." said both the Captain and the First Mate as they stared out towards the Grove.

Nami's brows twitched as she folded her arms. "You obviously don't understand. So, how long is this 'new nakama' of ours going to take to get here anyway? The Marines will catch us if we don't hurry."

Unfortunately for them, the Marines had reinforcements. Three more warships were approaching their way from their back, firing cannonballs at the Sunny.

"They're attacking from behind!" Chopper cried.

Sanji grinned as he leapt off the mast and into the air. "I'll handle this..." With a swing of his foot, one of the cannonballs was sent crashing back at the warships. _"What do you think of that, Nami-san? Do you see how much I've matured?"_ Sanji thought as he looked towards the Navigator's direction, only to catch a glimpse of her pair of treasures and, not regretting it, suffer another nosebleed as he slowly plummeted towards the ship's deck.

"I got him!" Usopp cried as he stretched out his hands to catch the Chef. "Damn it...I hope this new guy's worth the time we're wasting!"

Franky soon got onto the deck, soaked. "I've removed the airbag! Now all we have to do is wait for the new guy!"

"Ah!" Luffy cried. "I see him! He's here!"

The rest of the crew, excluding Sanji, rushed over to the railings, where they spotted Tendou running towards their ship. As soon as he was at the edge of the Grove, Tendou leapt, passing through the soap bubble coating as he tucked himself into a ball and rolled onto the deck before getting back up and dusting himself off. "Looks like I made it."

"You sure took your time," Zoro said, folding his arms.

Luffy gave the Swordsman a toothy grin and petted his shoulder. "That's alright. As long as he's here, we can leave now! Welcome on board the Thousand Sunny!"

"Unfold the sails!" Nami cried, earning confused looks from the crew as she began to explain to them the reason. "I figured you guys wouldn't know what it means. A coated ship catches the ocean currents like wind, and moves with them."

"So we won't get there just by sinking?" Usopp asked, earning a nod from Nami.

More cannonballs were soon fired at them and Zoro was about the unsheathe his swords when Tendou stepped forward and leapt up, swinging his foot at it, coating his foot with Haki as he smashed each of the cannonballs into pieces which made them explode as he landed back on the deck, turning to see the awestruck faces of the crew. "So, should we be going now or what?"

"That was awesome~!" Both Luffy and Chopper cried.

Zoro smirked. "Huh? Another guy who kicks? This should be interesting."

Franky had gotten into his signature pose again. "That was SUPER~! Nice work, new guy!"

"Very impressive," said Robin.

Nami and Sanji simply smiled, until Sanji began gasping for air and twitching uncontrollably. "Sanji! What's wrong?!" Usopp asked.

The Chef calmed down and turned to Usopp, panting heavily as his cigarette fell out of his mouth. "I have no idea. All of a sudden, it felt like someone was crushing my heart."

"Anyway," Nami sighed. "Are the sails ready?"

As she looked up, she spotted both Brook and Zoro at the top of the sails with ropes in their hands. "We're ready at anytime!"

"Good," Nami smiled before turning to Luffy. "Just give the order, Captain."

A grin formed on Luffy's face as he turned to his crew. "Well then, you guys! There are a loads of things I've wanted to talk to you about. But for now, I'll just say thank you for going along with my selfishness for the past two years!"

Sanji lit another cigarette and looked up at Luffy. "You're talking as if we've never dealt with your crazy whims before."

"You got that right," Usopp laughed. "You're always like that, Luffy. Now the only thing we can hope is for the new guy to handle it as well."

Luffy nodded with a chuckle. "Alright then, unfold the sails! We're setting sail now! Onward to Fishman Island!" With that said, both Brook and Zoro unfolded the sails, causing the ship to begin submerging itself under the water.

* * *

 **Grove 39:**

The albino clenched its hand, savoring the joy it was feeling as it held the destroyed Rider belt in its grip, not knowing that it is a fake. The albino turned to the other Worms and smiled as it changed into its pirate disguise. "Well done, my friends. We've managed to prevent ZECT from getting a step ahead of us. Without the Rider belt, they won't be able to destroy more of our brethren for a long time."

As the Worms, all still disguised as ZECTroopers, saluted the albino, it continued. "Now the only thing that's left is for the weakling to destroy the base of ZECT on this pathetic island."

"You won't have to wait any longer, sir," said a Marine, who walked pass the disguised Worms to greet the albino as he reverted into a Salis Worm before continuing his speech. "I was at Grove 46, where I saw the Worm your talking about. And I have some...terrible news for all of us."

The albino narrowed its eyes at the Worm. "What kind of terrible news?"

"It seems that you didn't destroy the Rider belt," the Worm replied, eyeing the fake belt in the albino's hands. "Sir, you have destroyed a fake Rider belt. The real one, however, is in possession of a human, who has successfully transform into Kabuto and killed our comrade. However, I do have some good news as well. Before being killed by Kabuto, our comrade was able to infiltrate ZECT's base and destroyed it, including most of the ZECT members inside of the base, which numbered more than half of the entire ZECT on this island."

Hearing this, the albino was conflicted with mixed feelings and it couldn't decide which one was it feeling more. "I can't tell if I should feel glad or disappointed in him. To think that he would be killed so easily even when he had molted. But at least he was able to do something right for a change. I guess he wasn't much of a weakling after all."

Then, the albino took a deep breath and faced the ocean before it smiled. "Now that ZECT is no longer functional on this island, there's no need for us here. Come on, boys, we're heading to Fishman Island!" As the Worms all reverted back into their true forms, the albino did the same before it leapt into the waters, followed by its other molted Worm, and the other Worms.

 _"Whoever Kabuto is, I'll be sure to kill him..."_ Thought the albino as it dived deeper into the water.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this was shorter than the others but I hope it was enough for you guys.**


End file.
